Perdedor
by SkyBlueM
Summary: -Me he hecho novia de Sai ¿Puedes creerlo? – Sakura sonrió aun más después de decírselo. Como si fuera un cristal cayendo al piso, Sasuke escucho su corazón romperse en pedacitos. Y él había pensado que el día no podía ser peor.OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** - Me he hecho novia de Sai ¿Puedes creerlo? – Sakura sonrió aun más después de decírselo. Como si fuera un cristal cayendo al piso, Sasuke escucho su corazón romperse en pedacitos. Y él había pensado que el día no podía ser peor. No pudo estar más equivocado.- A.U.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**: … :¨*PERDEDOR*¨: … :**

Se miro al espejo por séptima vez en el día. Suspiro mientras acomodaba con su dedo índice, sus gafas de marco negro grueso que tapaban prácticamente toda su cara. Sonrío al espejo y ésta desapareció en menos de nada al dejar a la vista sus imperfectos dientes cubiertos por unos _brackets._

Observo detalladamente su ropa. Unos pantalones cafés dos tallas más grandes de la original cubrían prácticamente sus zapatos negros, vestía una camisa manga corta a cuadros verdes y rojos – con el mismo problema del pantalón - abotonada hasta el cuello. Lo único rescatable era su cabello despeinado – hace poco se le había acabado el gel y había decidido dejarlo así -, era lo único que le gustaba de él.

Se dio lastima. Era un total perdedor y no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Suspiro nuevamente y decidió bajar a desayunar. Hoy tenía instituto.

- Buenos días padre.

- Hmp.

Asintió al _saludo_ y continúo a la cocina. Su madre se encontraba sirviendo café y preparando algunas tostadas.

- Buenos días madre.

- ¡Buenos días Sasuke! – su mamá sonrío hacia él y continuo sirviendo el desayuno. Seguro para no tener que mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Itachi ya se ha levantado?

- Si, recibió una llamada hace poco, se encuentra contestándola.

- Hmp.

- ¡Sasu-chan!

La voz gruesa de su hermano inundo la cocina. Le observo impasible. Itachi mostro una sonrisa burlona mientras levantaba una ceja.

- ¿Y mis buenos días?

- Se quedaron en mi cuarto.

Itachi rio.

- Tendrás que ir a buscarlos tu mismo – respondió el menor después.

- Nahh - movió su mano –. Por cierto, esos colores te quedan geniales combinan con tus _brackets_; nunca te había visto tan bien, seguro hoy conseguirás novia – sin poder evitarlo el mayor soltó la carcajada.

Sasuke se puso de todos los colores al oír el sarcasmo de su _queridísimo _aniki.

- ¡Itachi!

- Pero si es verdad.

- Déjalo así madre.

Sin ganas de nada más y sabiendo perfectamente que se veía espantoso; tomo su mochila, una tostada y salió de su casa sin despedirse. El portazo de la puerta resonó por todo el vecindario.

Eso era de todos los días. Itachi siempre buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle sentir menos. Él realmente era un _nada _en comparación de su hermano.

Sasuke no era popular, todo lo contrario. Nunca había tenido una novia ni mucho menos había dado su primer beso – y no porque no quisiera-; no se dedicaba a practicar algún deporte y su escuálido cuerpo era muestra eso. Él era todo un friki encorvado genio de los números y las computadoras; pero ni en eso superaba a su hermano.

No.

Itachi ya estaba en la universidad y gozaba de las mejores calificaciones y honores, era popular y tenía a un montón de chicas detrás de él – sin contar su club de fans -, estaba más que seguro que hacía mucho había dejado de ser virgen, era capitán del equipo de básquet y tenía una gran cantidad de amigos. Itachi salía a fiestas y cambiaba de novia como de medias. Sasuke ni siquiera había probado una gota de alcohol.

A sus diecisiete años, Sasuke consideraba que su vida era un asco, la de todo un perdedor.

Lo único que él destacaba era sus dos mejores amigos. Sakura y Naruto no se parecían en nada a él. Eran todo lo contrario.

Naruto era un rubio alegre y bien parecido aficionado al ramen, pertenecía al equipo de fútbol del instituto, tenía novia y sobraba decir que era popular. Era hijo de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, dos de las personas más influyentes en el mundo de los negocios. Su amigo rubio era todo un orgullo para sus padres.

Sasuke no. Su padre Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre de pocas palabras y el podría jurar que lo miraba con decepción y vergüenza cada vez que él se le cruzaba; su padre siempre había preferido a Itachi y eso no era un secreto en la familia. Por otro lado, su madre Mikoto era un punto aparte, siempre se había mostrado sonriente cuando lo veía, pero el juraba que era por lastima.

Sakura, su otra amiga era algo totalmente diferente. Ella no pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada ni mucho menos; era una persona que destellaba alegría y cariño por cada poro. La peli rosa era la niña de la casa, el tesoro de sus padres y una chica bastante inteligente y hermosa. Sasuke aseguraba que su amiga tenía a un montón de pretendientes detrás de ella que buscaban la más mínima oportunidad para declarársele.

Para su fortuna la chica _aún _no se había fijado en alguien. Porque si, Sasuke Uchiha estaba totalmente enamorado de ella desde que la conoció en aquel parque cerca a su casa.

Pero era realista y sabia que no debía soñar de más. Sakura nunca se fijaría en un friki perdedor como él.

- ¡Teme suke!

Se detuvo al mirar a Naruto corriendo hacia él. Extrañado miro su reloj y más confundido al mirar la hora, lo espero.

- Hmp.

- ¡Buenos días para ti también teme!

- Dobe – Sasuke lo señalo con su dedo índice extendido -. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Uh ¿por qué lo dices?

- ¿Has mirado la hora?

- Eh – se rasco su cabeza riendo – no realmente.

El Uchiha negó brevemente y continúo con su camino seguido muy de cerca por su amigo. Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, todo lo contrario; estaba seguro que con solo abrir la boca podría hacer dormir a todo un auditorio y lo que menos quería ahora era aburrir a Naruto.

- ¿Teme?

- Hmp.

- ¿Estas extraño? – Naruto se paro al frente deteniendo el paso del pelinegro – ¿has cambiado tus _brackets _de color?

Sasuke se sonrojo – Si.

- Oh – El Uzumaki rio – combinan con tu ropa.

Eso ya se lo habían dicho esta mañana.

- Yo también quisiera tener unos naranjas.

- No digas estupideces usuratonkashi – bufo molesto y continuo sin poner atención.

Naruto siguió parloteando como loro durante el resto del camino. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba en su amistad, el rubio siempre tenía algo de qué hablar y Sasuke solo se remitía a asentir y nada más.

Su amistad con el Uzumaki tenía años, diez para ser más específicos. En un inicio Sasuke se había sentido a gusto; Naruto al igual que él llevaba lentes y era torpe con sus pies. Ambos eran los desplazados por sus compañeros y gracias al carisma del rubio habían entablado conversación durante los recesos. Al pasar el tiempo se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

Seis años después de conocerse, Naruto decidió cambiar de look y dejar sus horribles lentes atrás para utilizar contactos. Recomendó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo, pero al Uchiha le causaban irritación y se le recomendó continuar con las gafas. Más deprimido que nunca llego a pensar que Naruto también lo dejaría atrás por su nueva popularidad y novia recién conseguida. Aún así el dobe – como le llamaba – siguió siendo fiel a su amigo y nunca lo había dejado solo.

Ese mismo año habían conocido a Sakura en el parque, la chica se encontraba paseando su perro y los chicos habían salido a jugar fútbol – al menos Naruto porque Sasuke era pésimo -. Cuando el Uchiha había _golpeado _el balón este salió derecho a la cabeza de la Haruno. Más apenado que nunca corrió para ayudarla a levantar; pero como su torpeza era gigante y más aun con las mujeres el intento de ayuda había terminado con un Sasuke encima de una Sakura más que embarrada.

Naruto que había sido espectador durante el _encuentro _ ayudo a ambos a levantarse y se disculpo por Sasuke. Lo único bueno de ese día es que se habían hecho amigos de la peli rosa. Lo malo, Sasuke conoció el amor no correspondido.

- ¿Y qué opinas teme suke?

- Hmp, ¿de qué?

- ¡Te he dicho que hoy cumplo años de noviazgo con Hinata-chan!

- Hmp.

- ¿Qué crees que le pueda regalar?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros – Es tu novia no la mía.

- ¡Qué gran amigo eres! – El rubio bufo –tendré que preguntarle a Sakura-chan, dattebayo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Eh, Naruto – Neji Hyuuga llego corriendo hacia ellos – vamos a tener un partido de práctica ¿vienes?

- Claro, dattebayo – el castaño se despidió _solo_ del rubio y salió corriendo a la cancha.

Sasuke había pasado _de nuevo _totalmente desapercibido.

Lo único que escucho y vio Sasuke después, fue a su amigo rubio abrir los ojos asustado y gritarle fuertemente.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas evitado Baka?

- Ne, Sakura-chan, no es mi culpa que el teme sea de reflejos lentos.

- Reflejos lentos – farfullo la chica - ¡Lo dejaste golpearse con la acera!

- Yo le grite que venía el balón ¡dattebayo! – Naruto se tumbo en la silla que se encontraba fuera de la enfermería del instituto fue mi culpa, además no puedo creer que se haya desmayado.

Sakura pensó lo mismo.

- Al menos no fue nada grave.

- Ajajá.

- Chicos – la joven enfermera salió del cuarto – su amigo ya ha despertado, no ha sucedido nada grave, solo una leve inflamación.

Ambos entraron de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la camilla sosteniendo un paño de agua fría. El Uchiha no se podía encontrar más avergonzado cuando vio a sus dos amigos entrar.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun ¿te sientes mejor?

Solo asintió. Apostaba que todo el instituto sabría lo sucedido y se burlarían de el cuándo saliera de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Uh, Sai golpeo el balón algo desviado y pues este llego derechito a tu cabeza teme… - Naruto se encogió de hombros – ya sabes el resto.

Gruño al oír quien fue. Podría jurar que lo había hecho con intención.

Lo peor era haberse desmayado por algo como eso, lo más seguro era por no haber desayunado, aunque también se lo atribuía a su desgarbado cuerpo. Hasta un suave viento le tumbaría.

Se levanto demasiado rápido y si no fuera por Naruto se habría ido encima de Sakura.

- Gracias – susurro colorado.

- Debes estar mareado – Sakura lo tomo del brazo y los tres salieron de aquel lugar despidiéndose de la enfermera.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del edificio, Sasuke comprobó lo que se temía, todo el mundo sabía lo ocurrido. Bastaba con observar aquellas miradas y sonrisas burlonas que todo el mundo le dirigía.

- Así que dime Uchiha ¿ahora haces parte del equipo de fútbol?

Karin, tan hiriente como siempre.

- Lo más seguro es que si – continuo mientras el resto reía – déjame adivinar…

- Karin… - Sakura comenzó a protestar.

- Espera – la peli roja rio mientras se acercaba al pelinegro – serias bueno para cabecear, nos dejarías _desmayados _a todos por el gran talento que tienes para eso.

Sasuke hizo una mueca al oír las burlas de los demás ante el comentario.

- ¡Oh, miren! Son sus nuevos aparatos, son tan _geniales _que combinan con su _ropa de moda_ – continúo riendo –. El rojo y el verde están de moda ¿verdad chicos?

¿Cómo podía existir gente tan hiriente?

- Sabes qué, mejor no, eres demasiado debilucho, no sea que termines siendo llevado por el viento mientras intentas golpear el balón. Además seguro que con tu cara causarías una contaminación visual.

No soporto más y salió corriendo de ahí, lo peor fue que tropezó por el camino y las risas aumentaron. Se levanto como pudo y prácticamente voló fuera del edificio.

A pasos rápidos y mirando al piso, el Uchiha se dirigió a su refugio: La biblioteca.

No iba a llorar, había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho y no quería seguir mostrándose más débil de lo que ya era.

Tomo un libro de los estantes y se tumbo en el piso.

- Sasuke-kun – No miro quien era, reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

- Hmp.

- Lo siento.

La miro intentando sonreír, Sakura hizo lo mismo mostrándole una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

- Te vez feliz – observo – tus ojos verdes brillan más que otros días.

La peli rosa se sonrojo ante eso.

- Estoy feliz – musito.

Sasuke inclino levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha mirándola insistentemente.

- ¿Hmp?

- Me he hecho novia de Sai ¿Puedes creerlo? – sonrió aun más amplio después de decírselo.

Como si fuera un cristal cayendo al piso, Sasuke escucho su corazón romperse en pedacitos. Y él había pensado que el día no podía ser peor. No pudo estar más equivocado.

- Genial… - murmuro intentado con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_**Okey, otro Sasusaku salido del horno.**_

_**Este fic solo cuenta con tres capis, cuatro, si sale algo más por el camino.**_

_**Sería como un mini-fic tirando a three shot.**_

_**Es algo diferente a cosas que he leído,**_

_**En su mayoría siempre es Sakura la pobre que vive enamorada de Sasuke el chico popular al que todas quieren.**_

_**Así que pensé en hacer algo como esto. He leído algunos antes y me encantaron ^^.**_

_**Tengo ya listo el cap dos y con el tres en proceso.**_

_**No me queda más que esperar sus hermosos comentarios.**_

_**Y esperar que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**_

**SAYONARA^^. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** - Me he hecho novia de Sai ¿Puedes creerlo? – Sakura sonrió aun más después de decírselo. Como si fuera un cristal cayendo al piso, Sasuke escucho su corazón romperse en pedacitos. Y él había pensado que el día no podía ser peor. No pudo estar más equivocado.- A.U.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**: … :¨*PERDEDOR*¨: … :**

**Cap 2.**

Lanzo su mochila al piso de su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama buscando desaparecer. No le importo siquiera el dolor palpitante de su frente.

Después de que Sakura le diera tan _feliz _noticia, había desaparecido con la excusa de sentir un fuerte dolor. Aunque no era mentira, solo que a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban el dolor no estaba en su cabeza sino en su corazón.

Siempre se había repetido que no debía ilusionarse falsamente, Sakura no se fijaría en el aunque fuera el último hombre en el planeta. Había sido un estúpido al creer que tal vez en algún momento pasaría algo. Iluso.

Gruño aun más fuerte al recordar los detalles que la chica le conto.

El estúpido de Sai había estado detrás de ella desde hace tiempo, lo que Sasuke nunca se imagino era que la chica correspondiera a esos intentos. Según lo que ella dijo, el chico había llegado ayer a su casa con ramo de flores y chocolates incluidos, había subido hasta su balcón y le había pedido ser su novia.

Ella no aguanto y le grito el sí.

¿La vida podía ser más miserable? El esperaba que no.

Fue consciente nuevamente cuando escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

Gruño molesto mientras se ponía la almohada en la cabeza.

- Sasuke – su hermano Itachi hablo – se que estas ahí, ábreme.

Más molesto aun al saber quién era y al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana no contesto y apretó más la almohada en su cabeza.

- Vamos no seas infantil Sasuke – Itachi golpeo más fuerte – enfrenta tus problemas de una vez, deja de ser tan cobarde y deja de salir huyendo.

Cobarde era una palabra que lo definía bien, pensó.

Cansado de tanto ruido se paro y arrastrando los pies abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué?

Su hermano mayor lo miro y después cerró sus ojos negando. Lo más seguro es que no creyera que tuviera un hermano tan terriblemente feo.

- ¿Qué? – repitió cada vez más molesto.

- Venia a disculparme – hablo por fin – esta mañana me he sobrepasado contigo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo – Sasuke se tumbo en la cama – no dijiste nada que no fuera verdad.

Itachi abrió la boca para discutir.

- Pueda que sea feo pero no soy estúpido, sé muy bien quien soy – interrumpió – soy perfectamente consciente de mis horribles condiciones físicas, sé que no resulto agradable a la vista y que ni siquiera merezco llevar el apellido Uchiha, se que papá se avergüenza de mi como tú lo haces…

- ¡Cállate! – Itachi grito furioso - ¡deja de auto compadecerte! Deja de lamentarte de tu condición Sasuke.

- ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así!

- Soy tu hermano mayor – El Uchiha mayor cerró la puerta fuertemente y agarro a Sasuke del cuello de su fea camisa.

- Nunca te he considera mi hermano – Escupió Sasuke.

Itachi lo soltó mirándolo en estado de shock - ¿Qué…?

- Como oyes, no has sido para nada un buen hermano – Sasuke le miro con odio – eres un arrogante pretencioso que se cree mejor que los demás, nunca has sido capaz de defenderme cuando lo he necesitado, no eres capaz siquiera de darme un consejo, lo único que haces es burlarte de mí y pavonearte con todos tus estúpidos logros. Mi padre ni siquiera me ve, no, para él solo existes tú, su imbécil hijo perfecto e inteligente capaz de influenciar a quien se le dé la gana. Yo solo soy una piedra en tu perfecta vida llena de logros y triunfos; alguien invisible en esta familia llena de repugnante perfección

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Soy perfectamente consciente, crees que no me he dado cuenta como te miran mis padres. Como esa cambian a una de decepción, vergüenza y lastima cuando me miran a mí.

- Tu no…

- ¡Yo nada! – grito mientras abría la puerta. Su genio no había hecho nada más que empeorar - ¡Lárgate y ni se te ocurra aparecerte!

Itachi frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se volvió a tumbar y por más que lo evito, las lágrimas fluyeron rápidamente por sus mejillas rojas por la anterior discusión. Le dolía admitir que todo lo que había dicho no era más que la triste realidad.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy Sasuke?

Su madre le brindo aquella sonrisa de siempre. Quiso creer que era real.

- Hmp.

Se preocupaban _tanto_ por el que ni siquiera se habían fijado en la gasa que tenia pegada en su frente. Seguro solo lo hacía por cortesía.

- Bien.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Ya has recibido tus calificaciones hijo? – No era necesario decir que su padre se dirigía a su hermano.

- Si.

- ¿Y?

- He obtenido el mejor promedio.

- No podía esperar menos de ti, eres un digno Uchiha.

Sasuke se hundió en la silla y sintió la mirada penetrante de su hermano sobre él.

- Siéntate bien – Fugaku gruño hacia su hijo menor.

Como resorte se levanto de la silla no queriendo continuar ahí.

- ¿No te ha gustado Sasuke?

- Estoy lleno madre, gracias – recogió su plato, lo vacio en el tarro del perro y lavo lo que utilizo.

Se despidió con un susurro de su _familia _y voló a hundirse en su depresión.

.º.º.º.

- ¿Puedes creerlo teme?

- Hmp.

- Estúpido Neji, se cree lo mejor solo porque es el capitán…

El rubio siguió farfullando durante toda la primera parte del día. Sasuke no le había puesto mucho interés y por primera vez ni siquiera tomo apuntes en la clase. No se sentía muy bien.

Aquella mañana había salido volando de su casa con solo un jugo de naranja en su estomago. Había evitado a su familia y de nuevo no se despidió cuando se fue.

Todo empeoro al ver a Sakura muy feliz de la mano de Sai, sonrisa iba y venía. Después para rematar el día había aparecido Hinata y él quedo sobrando en aquel cuadrado perfecto del que él no hacia parte.

- Como sea…

- Hmp.

- ¿Qué te dijeron tus padre por el golpe?

Nada.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió mentir – Que había sucedido y quien había sido el idiota que me lo hizo.

Naruto trago.

- ¿Y…?

- Dije que fue un accidente, con lo torpe que soy se lo creyeron.

- Vaya…

- Bueno chicos, no se les olvide realizar los ejercicios de la pagina 134 para mañana – Kakashi su profesor de cálculo interrumpió – ya pueden irse.

- Noooo.

- ¿Pasa algo joven Uzumaki?

- Sensei hoy tenemos un partido muy importante…

- ¿Y?

- Pues.

- Cuando yo tenía su edad también jugaba al fútbol y era completamente capaz de hacer las dos cosas.

Naruto agacho la cabeza murmurando algo mientras guardaba sus libros y lápices en la mochila.

- Vamos Naruto no están difíciles – Sakura le animo apenas salieron del salón.

- Para ti.

- ¿Verdad que son pan comido Sasuke-kun?

- Hmp – la miro mientras ella le sonreía, sintió como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas – Son fáciles – susurro al rato.

- Vez Naruto.

- Teme suke no cuenta, el es un genio, dattebayo.

- ¡Saku!

La fastidiosa voz del zombi andante – como le llamaba a Sai en su cabeza – resonó por todo el pasillo llamando la atención de todos.

Sakura prácticamente brinco de alegría a su lado.

- ¡Sai!

Miro hacia otro cuando el chico beso a la peli rosa.

- ¿Te has puesto pálido?

Maldijo a Naruto internamente – Estoy perfectamente.

Lo único en lo que el Uchiha se consideraba todo un genio, aparte de los números y las computadoras, era en mentir. Toda su vida desde pequeño lo había hecho. Nadie era realmente consciente de los muy deprimentes pensamientos que el chico en ocasiones llegaba a tener.

La vecina del frente de su casa pensaba que Sasuke era una de esas especies raras y especiales que nacen de vez en cuando. Era la única que decía que él poseía una belleza innata, de pequeño le gustaba oírla para que le recordara sus muy escasas cualidades. Cuando creció dejo de creer en aquellas tonterías y dejo de visitarla.

Era imposible que el siendo todo un friki fuera tan bello y elegante como aquella anciana siempre repetía.

Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Qué rayos haces acá?

- Has estado huyendo desde ayer Sasuke, y no me importa lo que pienses vamos a aclarar las cosas ahora mismo.

- ¿Itachi-san? – Sakura interrumpió aquella _amena _conversación - ¿qué haces acá?

Su hermano mayor miro ceñudo al chico que sostenía la mano de la peli rosa. Itachi sabía que a su hermano menor le gustaba su amiga, pero al parecer se le habían adelantado y si seguía así lo más seguro es que nunca tuviera una oportunidad.

- Algo urgente Sakura-chan – le sonrío.

- Ne, dattebayo ¿te llevaras al teme?

- Aja.

No espero a que Sasuke se despidiera y salió volando con el arrastrado

- Ayer te dije...

- No me importa lo que me dijiste – Itachi lo empujo en el auto mientras el subía rápidamente al puesto del conductor y ponía el seguro -. Me escucharas quieras o no.

- Hmp.

- Quiero ayudarte Sasuke, de verdad que sí, pero tú no ayudas para nada.

- ¡Ayudarme a qué!

- A que dejes de seguir creyéndote un fracasado.

- ¡Eso es lo que soy!

- ¡No Sasuke! Eso es lo que tú piensas que eres.

- Soy realista…

- ¿Sabes lo que yo veo? – Itachi interrumpió – veo a una persona inteligente, a un buen amigo y hermano. Tú vales mucho Sasuke, mucho más que cualquier adolescente inmaduro e incluso que cualquier persona que yo conozca…

- Mentiras… - susurro el menor.

- No. Tú problema es la poca autoestima que cargas, parece que la llevaras siempre encima de tu espalda – su hermano mayor le miro con cariño - Sasuke, las personas que te ven perciben tus inseguridades, sino te sientes bien contigo mismo, sino aprendes a respetarte y quererte, los demás tampoco lo harán. Si vieras tu vida desde un punto positivo sería mucho mejor. Hermano, lo único que tú expresas es lástima por ti mismo y los demás la sienten cuando la perciben. Por eso te tratan de esa manera.

- Pero…

- Se que piensas que mis padres me prefieren a mí, que soy mejor que tu – Itachi rio – Papá también te quiere…

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Sasuke golpeo fuertemente sus muslos con sus puños - ¡deja de mentirme!

- No lo hago – le miro comprensivamente –. Lo único que él quiere es que aprendas a valorarte, que no te dejes pisotear por nadie. Demostrar el orgullo Uchiha, Sasuke, el solo quiere tu bien, verte salir adelante con la frente en alto. Quiere que aprendas a valorarte.

- Nunca ha demostrado nada de eso – El pelinegro menor le miro inseguro.

- Ayer cuando te fuiste pregunto por la venda de tu frente – Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido –. El se percato de eso desde que llegaste a casa, pero lo conoces perfectamente y sabes que es demasiado orgulloso para preguntarte directamente.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Uh – su hermano mayor rio suavemente – déjamelo a mí.

Sasuke le miro confuso. Era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto con su hermano mayor, siempre había visto esos lazos tan lejos y fracturados, que le sorprendió la alegría interna que sintió. Sonrió por primera vez sinceramente.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, puede que su hermano tuviera toda la razón. Como cuando alguien cree que está loco, al final suena tan cierto que los demás también terminan creyéndoselo. Si él se viera de una manera más positiva y afectiva, lo más posible es que los demás también lo hicieran.

Por eso Naruto ahora era tan popular. Su amigo nunca se había menospreciado a el mismo, todo lo contrario; era una persona que vivía feliz consigo mismo y eso influenciaba en la visión que tenían los demás de él. Naruto irradiaba seguridad, aquella que a Sasuke tanto le hacía falta.

- En lo que respecta a Sakura…

Sasuke volvió a ponerle atención.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Bueno. No pensaras dejársela a Sai ¿verdad?

Itachi sonrió. Era increíble lo inseguro que podría llegar a ser su hermano menor.

- Bueno… - Sasuke se sonrojo mientras pasaba distraídamente su mano por el cabello – ella se ve muy feliz con Sai y…

- Hay vamos de nuevo – El Uchiha mayor interrumpió -, eres lo suficientemente bueno para ganarle a aquel chico, tienes que aprender a confiar en ti Sasuke. Estoy seguro que serías capaz de conquistar a Sakura si te lo propusieras.

- ¿Tú crees…?

- Por supuesto.

La inseguridad y los nervios volvieron a entrar en la mente del menor. Quería creer verdaderamente en lo que su hermano decía, pero era tan difícil… y él era tan…

- ¡Basta! – Su hermano gruño -. Visto que he pedido permiso para sacarte, iremos directamente al centro comercial.

- ¿Para…?

- ¡Oh! Hoy comenzaremos con tu cambio de look. Te hare un _Itachi makeover._

Sasuke se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_**Holaa!**_

_**Okey se suponía que subiría el capi el fin de semana pero FF**_

_**no me dejo registrar así que toco ser paciente y esperar ^^U.**_

_**Oh! Por cierto ¿ya han visto el opening 9 de N.U?**_

_**ésta genial, lo recomiendo para las que aun tengan esperanzas del Sasusaku como yop XP.**_

_**Espero sus hermosos comentarios o críticas (no muy duras por favoooor T.T)**_

_**SAYONARA^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** - Me he hecho novia de Sai ¿Puedes creerlo? – Sakura sonrió aun más después de decírselo. Como si fuera un cristal cayendo al piso, Sasuke escucho su corazón romperse en pedacitos. Y él había pensado que el día no podía ser peor. No pudo estar más equivocado.- A.U.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

_**LEER NOTAS FINALES ^^.**_

**: … :¨*PERDEDOR*¨: … :**

**Cap 3.**

Sasuke observo fijamente el aparador lleno de lentes de todos los colores, tamaños, formas, modelos…

Era increíble la variedad de opciones que tenía. Estaba seguro que las que él llevaba puestas eran las más feas que hayan podido existir.

- ¿Qué tal éstas? – Miro a su hermano.

Itachi sostenía unas gafas de montura negra delgada, mucho más estéticas que las suyas.

- Aunque… - hablo de nuevo con el hombre detrás del aparador, que le paso otras -, ¿Y éstas?

Las otras eran unas gafas sin marco, con patillas y puente negro. Bastante bonitas a decir verdad.

- Si creo que serán mejor estas – Itachi se acerco y se las alcanzo – vamos pruébalas.

No muy seguro, Sasuke tomo sus lentes y los reemplazo rápidamente por los nuevos. Se acerco al pequeño espejo circular que estaba encima del aparador y se miro.

Se asombro por el cambio. Su cara, que normalmente se veía tapada hasta la mitad por las otras gafas, ahora se encontraba más a la vista, y ya que las gafas no llevaban marco, no se confundían con sus ojos negros y sus cejas.

- Increíble ¿no es cierto? – Su hermano rio – las otras que te había mostrado tenían marco negro y como llevas flequillo prácticamente tu cara quedaría perdida. Éstas en cambio, son más elegantes y parece como si no las llevaras puestas, excepto por las patillas y el puente negro.

- Uh huh.

- ¿Y…?

- Me las llevare… - musito.

- Perfecto – Itachi aplaudió emocionado. A veces su hermano podía actuar verdaderamente… _extraño._

Después de realizar el pago, Itachi lo guio rápidamente hacia una peluquería.

Con gusto boto sus antiguos lentes a una caneca, era momento de dejar esa vida atrás.

- Bueno, la verdad yo no vengo mucho – lo empujo para que entrara – pero las chicas de mi universidad hablan bastante bien de este negocio, y como tú necesitas una buena despuntada, que mejor lugar que este.

Observo molesto a su hermano mayor.

- Yo no…

- Oh si, tu sí. Antes te había dicho que el flequillo que llevas tapa tu frente y se confunde con tus cejas. Cambiaremos eso. Además pareces perro ovejero.

Sasuke se sonrojo ante el comentario.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – una joven, bastante hermosa a decir verdad, se acerco a ellos.

La chica observo fijamente a su hermano mayor y sonrió más de lo acostumbrado.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Itachi ni corto ni perezoso le respondió sonriendo – un corte de cabello para mi pequeño hermano menor.

Ninguno de los dos se percato del gruñido de Sasuke.

- Han venido al lugar indicado – su voz resultaba demasiado empalagosa – síganme.

Arrastrando sus pies camino hacia donde la chica indicaba.

- Camina recto – miro a su hermano – eso te dará más seguridad y aptitud.

Tomando el consejo, se enderezo en todo su tamaño. Era prácticamente igual de alto a su hermano.

- Cuando salgamos de acá iremos a alguna tienda de vestir, alguien nos ayudara con eso – Sasuke le miro confundido ante lo ultimo -. Al terminar le haremos una visita a tu ortodoncista y le pediremos que cambie tus _brackets _por unos transparentes.

Asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Fue una pésima idea habérselos puesto rojos y verdes, eso solo llamaba más la atención.

Sasuke sintió que se sentaba en una silla eléctrica cuando la chica le puso la bata en el cuello y la amarro. Itachi por otro lado iba diciendo como quería el corte y la joven solo asentía sonriendo. El Uchiha menor esperaba no terminar trasquilado.

- Listo.

Abrió los ojos después de aquella larga espera. Sorprendido vio como más de uno le observaba.

- ¿Qué…?

- Se nota que eres mi hermano – Itachi movió la cabeza riendo– anda mírate nada más.

Más nervioso que nunca dirigió su vista al espejo frente a él. Abrió la boca cuando se vio.

- Yo…

- Después tendrás tiempo para admirarte _Narciso__*****_** - **Su hermano le bajo de la silla y pago rápidamente a la chica que aun le miraba con la boca abierta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- A sido un _placer_ – eso fue lo último que escucho.

- ¡Es increíble! – Itachi le revolvió el cabello – con solo un corte, nuevas gafas y ya conquistando. ¿Cómo será después?

- Exageras.

- Claro que no, ¿acaso no viste sus caras?

No respondió, aun no lo podía creer. Él, aquel perdedor feo y fracasado, había llamado por primera vez la atención de una mujer. Se sintió seguro y arrogante.

El Uchiha mayor le tomo del brazo y casi corriendo le guio a una tienda de ropa. En la puerta de esta misma se encontraba parada una chica joven que se le hizo muy conocida.

Aquellos ojos miel y cabello castaño largo pertenecían a nada más ni nada menos que a Tomoyo Yagami. La única mujer que no andaba botando babas por su hermano. Y la única chica que había logrado que Itachi Uchiha se hubiera enamorado. Sasuke podía jurar que su hermano solo salía con tantas mujeres para sacarle celos a ella; al parecer aun no había funcionado.

- ¡Yagami!

- Uchiha – La chica miro a Sasuke después –. ¡Vaya!

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Uh, me parece Uchiha que tienes un lado femenino muy desarrollado. ¡Ha quedado estupendo!

Sasuke se sintió como ratón de laboratorio.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Su hermano bufo molesto -, solo es sentido común.

- Sí, sí, claro – rió -. Hace mucho que no te veía Sasuke-kun.

El asintió.

- Bueno, no te he llamado para que establezcas relaciones sociales con mi hermano – Itachi frunció el ceño molesto - ¿nos ayudaras o no?

- ¡Qué grosero!

- ¿Lo harás, si o no?

- Solo lo hago porque tú hermano me cae bien – Tomoyo sonrió macabramente –. Tú eres otro cuento.

Itachi cerró sus ojos – Se perfectamente que no soy santo de tu devoción, aun así, gracias.

- De nada – la chica rio dulcemente mientras los tres entraban a aquella tienda -. ¿Algún color en especial Sasuke-kun?

- No – susurro –. Quiero algo con lo que me vea bien.

- Okey.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la sección masculina. Tomoyo tomo un montón de pantalones, camisas, camisetas, suéteres y chaquetas; en su mayoría eran colores sobrios, no muy fuertes ni coloridos.

- Anda metete al probador.

Sasuke entro atiborrado de ropa. Coloco todo en una banca que estaba dentro del probador y se miro directamente al espejo empotrado en la pared. Se recordó que todo ese circo lo hacía por su bien, por sentirse mejor consigo mismo, todo eso no era más que una mínima parte de lo que había vivido durante años.

Más seguro que nunca se sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse. Su nueva vida lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

- ¿Y...?

- ¿Qué?

Itachi se paso una mano nervioso por su cabeza – No tienes porque ser tan agresiva, solo estaba tratando de hablar contigo.

- ¡No estoy siendo agresiva!

- ¡No grites! – Itachi movió sus manos frenéticamente – la gente te está mirando, y no solamente por lo hermosa que eres.

Tomoyo se sonrojo.

- Yo…

Itachi suspiro cansado. Hoy había sido un día de locos, primero lo de su hermano menor y sus grandes problemas de inseguridad y autoestima, y ahora pasar un tiempo con la chica que irremediablemente le gustaba –la que menos le hacía caso – sin contar que además le odiaba y aborrecía. Como decía su primo Obito _"cría fama y échate a dormir"_

- Olvida lo que te dije.

La chica no respondió e Itachi rogo porque su hermano saliera rápido.

- ¡Sasu-chan, muevete!

Tomoyo rio - ¿Qué rayos…?

- Odia que le diga así – el Uchiha mayor rio – mi pasatiempo favorito es molestarlo-. _Además lo hacía para distraerla_ – pensó.

- Estoy segura que por cosas como esas Sasuke-kun te odia – agrego como broma, más Itachi se lo tomo muy enserio.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Claro, Sasu-chan parece nombre para perro o peluche.

- No lo creo – Itachi revolvió su cabello – a mi me parece un sufijo cariñoso.

- ¡Claaaaro! Estoy segura que a ti te encantaría que te dijera Ita-chan, encantador, ¿verdad?

- No, no suena nada encantador – agrego molesto - ¡suena horrible!

- ¡Bien! Entonces deja de llamar a tu hermano así.

Ambos se miraron furiosos.

Sasuke salió volando del vestidor, quería evitar cualquier pelea futura.

- ¡Listo!

Se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando llamo la atención de ellos y de unos cuantos más.

- ¡Oh! ¿¡Donde habías estado metido!

- ¿Uh?

La chica lo miro aprensivamente. Fue la primera vez que se sintió analizado y no era sensación muy cómoda; sobre todo porque la chica que lo estaba haciendo era la que le gustaba a su hermano.

Sintió como un incomodo calor subía rápidamente a sus mejillas y sus piernas y manos comenzaron a temblar. ¡Por Kami, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y ansiedad! Nunca se había sentido tan observado ¡y mucho menos por una chica tan linda y mayor que él!

El nunca se había sentido muy a gusto en lo referente al género femenino – exceptuando a su madre y a Sakura-. Era como si cargara un enorme cartel en la frente con la palabra _PERDEDOR _que todas lo vieran y se burlaran insaciablemente de él. Siempre fue torpe y con las mujeres esa torpeza afloraba aun más.

Recordaba perfectamente la vez que había querido dar de su helado de chocolate a una pequeña niña que se había caído de los columpios – el era un caballero así que había ido corriendo a su ayuda- para su desgracia, Sasuke había tropezado con una piedra y la pobre niña que estaba aun en el suelo, había terminado con su helado de chocolate en su lindo cabello rubio. Sino huyo por su más que destacada fealdad si lo había hecho por semejante estupidez. Sasuke juro no volvérsele a acercar a ningún extraño ser femenino; sobre todo después de la muy fuerte cachetada que le había propinado con sus manos llenas de barro. Lo único bueno de aquel día era que su madre le había comprado un nuevo helado grande y sabroso.

- Lo estas incomodando.

Escucho la voz de su hermano en algún lugar de su mente.

- Oh, lo siento Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp – volvió sus ojos a la chica – tranquila.

Su hermano suspiro – Va a ser un proceso largo muy largo.

Él asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

Después recordó su nueva vestimenta. Se miro temeroso al espejo. Llevaba puesto un jean azul que le quedaba mucho mejor que su antiguo pantalón, una camiseta negra y encima de esta una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros si abotonar.

- ¿Y?

Su hermano y Tomoyo le miraron expectantes.

- Hmp.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Necesitas urgentemente un diccionario.

- Vamos ¿Te gusto? – La chica le urgió.

- Hmp.

- Eso en el idioma de Sasuke es un sí.

- Eh.

- Uno se acostumbra – Itachi rió.

- ¡Bueno!, ¡sigamos mirando!, ¡quedaras genial Sasuke-kun!

Él negó suavemente y siguió a la chica; que dando brincos se encontraba mirando más ropa.

El resto del día pasó de la manera más lenta posible. Itachi y Tomoyo peleaban como un par de perros hambrientos por un jugoso trozo de carne – entiéndase como Sasuke -. Que este color le queda mejor, este lo hace ver más masculino, entona con su color de piel y ojos, acentúa su rostro y _sonrisa, _lo hace ver más juvenil y apetecible_… _

Después de que _ellos _eligieran su nuevo guardarropa; se había dirigido a el ortodoncista de Sasuke, el tipo alego un poco, pero Itachi utilizo su poder de persuasión – más conocido como dinero – y el tipo había accedido rápidamente.

Sasuke termino el laborioso día con un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Eso es todo.

Un suspiro de alivio resonó en su mente.

Miro a su hermano al sentir un incomodo silencio.

- Lleva a Tomoyo – se oyó decir – puedo llegar solo a casa.

- Uh… ¡No! Puedo llamar un taxi.

.

.

.

El Uchiha menor pudo comprobar que su hermano era un reverendo idiota.

-Hmp.

Miro como Itachi fruncía los labios con gesto molesto y rabioso- le recordó a su antiguo perro _Doggie,_ un _Bulldozer _blanco que gruñía siempre que estaba bravo-.

- ¿Por qué no la llevaste a casa?

- Hmp – Itachi le miro - ¡¿acaso no la escuchaste?

Sasuke asintió - ¿Y…?

- ¿Y...? ¿¡Qué parte del: _prefiero irme en un taxi a viajar en semejante compañía_, no entendiste!

- Tal vez se refería a mí – se encogió de hombros.

- No Sasuke, no se refería a ti.

- ¿En verdad te gusta?

- Eh, ¿me estas tomando el pelo verdad?

Sasuke negó.

- ¡No, no me gusta…!

- Te encanta – completo el Uchiha menor.

Su hermano salió huyendo del auto apenas llegaron a casa. Sasuke tomo aquello como un sí.

- ¡Llegamos!

La voz gruesa de su hermano resonó por la estancia, mientras él e Itachi dejaban los paquetes en el suelo.

- ¡Niños!

Su madre Mikoto abrazo a su hermano y le beso la mejilla izquierda; después lo soltó y le miro a él. El Uchiha pudo ver claramente el asombro y la confusión en la mirada de su madre.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Hmp.- _No soy Superman. _

- ¡Sasuke!

El sofocante abrazo de su madre le removió unas cuantas costillas.

- ¡Vaya…!

- ¡Verdad que se ve genial!

Por un momento quiso que el entusiasmo de su hermano y de su madre le contagiara. No hubo ningún resultado, ni siquiera una sonrisa falsa de parte de Sasuke.

- ¡Te vez sorprendente! – Mikoto sonrió - ¡Fugaku!

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando su madre grito a todo pulmón el nombre de su progenitor.

- Hmp.

Y ahí estaba el, tan alto e intimidante.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada fría - ¿Cuál es el escándalo?

- Sasuke-chan se ha hecho un cambio. Esta perfecto, ¿a que si?

- Hmp, tanto alboroto por eso -, después desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

El pelinegro sintió el ya conocido estrujón en su pecho. Respiro profundamente y se burlo mentalmente de lo que dicho por su hermano en la mañana.: _Papá también te quiere…_Si, su padre lo quería… pero bien lejos.

Tomo los cuatro paquetes en sus dos manos y sin despedirse subió volando a su habitación.

Escucho el llamado de su madre y de Itachi. Cerro suavemente la puerta de su habitación; guardo lo que habían comprado con su hermano y se acostó a dormir, estaba agotado y no solo físicamente.

.º.º.º.

La suave brisa le dio de lleno en el rostro, respiro profundamente por la nariz y soltó el aire por la boca.

Aquella mañana Sasuke se había levantado muy temprano. Al bajar a la sala y mirar que no había ni una sola alma levantada, él había decidido salir y refrescarse un poco. No dejo ni una sola nota de su paradero, ni siquiera traía consigo el teléfono celular. Simplemente quería huir de todo eso.

Cuando tomo el metro decido inmediatamente al lugar a donde iba a ir; un pequeño parque que quedaba como a dos horas de su casa, un sitio tranquilo lleno de arboles de cerezo y aire puro. Al llegar había tomado lugar en una banca mientras observaba la cantidad de gente que pasaba a en diferentes direcciones. Todos atiborrados en sus trajes elegantes y sobrios, caminaban con afán sin mirar si quiera el lugar por donde pasaran, todos tan abstraídos del mundo metidos en sus propios problemas.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente.

Era viernes, tenía clases en el instituto. En un momento de rebeldía había decidido no ir. Ese sería el primer lugar en el que lo buscarían cuando se dieran cuenta que había desaparecido.

Y él no tenía ni quería dar explicaciones.

Vago durante el resto del día, lo considero como un momento de relajamiento. Se dio cuenta que no había comido nada cuando su estomago sonó; entro a una cafetería y se distrajo mirando el reloj mientras le entregaban el sándwich y el café, ya eran las seis de la tarde, tiempo de volver. Pago la cuenta y voló rápidamente al metro, comió su tentempié mientras hacia su regreso de camino a casa.

El trayecto fue mucho más corto de lo que esperaba. Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar al saber lo que se le venía.

Diviso una cabellera rubia y una rosada en la puerta de su casa. Suspiro cansado al saber porque.

- ¡Teme!

Naruto fue el primero en acudir a su lado. El rubio lo miro de pies a cabeza y su mirada azul se volvió molesta y furiosa.

- ¿¡Donde carajos andabas!

- Hmp.

- ¡Ey te estoy hablando!

Sonrió fastidiado. Unas gotas más y el vaso rebosaba.

- ¿Dónde estuviste hoy Sasuke-kun?

Ni siquiera la dulce voz de Sakura le tranquilizo. Y observar como Fugaku le fulminaba con la mirada no ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Sasuke en donde estuviste?

- Estoy bien – eso era lo único que ellos necesitaban saber.

- ¿Tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta?

- Y yo he respondido que estoy bien – Vio la mano de su padre volar directamente a su cara.

- Basta – Itachi se atravesó – este no es el lugar para hablar padre. Naruto, Sakura, será mejor que vuelvan a sus casas, se hace tarde.

Ambos asistieron renuentemente. Sakura le dirigió un _nos vemos_ que Sasuke no respondió. Naruto, bueno a él ni siquiera lo miro.

Cuando las puertas de su casa se cerraron con él y el resto dentro, Sasuke supo que era el momento de superarse a sí mismo y defender su punto de vista.

- ¿Te preguntare de nuevo? – Su padre Fugaku tomo la palabra - ¿Dónde estuviste?

- En un parque, no muy lejos de aquí – contesto, miro a su padre sin gesto alguno.

- ¿Te sientes enfermo? – Su madre Mikoto, fue la que pregunto esta vez.

_Sí, me siento enfermo de toda esta situación de…-_ No – una mentira bastante grande a decir verdad – _estoy perfectamente._

- ¿Entonces por qué carajos te fuiste?

Se encogió de hombros, ese gesto enervo a su padre – No tenía ganas, quería salirme un rato de la rutina.

- ¡¿Eres consciente que estas a punto de entrar a la universidad?

- Lo sé perfectamente.

- Pareciera que no – Fugaku apretó los puños - ¡¿dónde está tu sentido de la responsabilidad?

- ¡En ningún lugar, igual que tu sentido paterno! _Padre._

- ¡Hmp!

- A vences quisiera no haber sido tu hijo – escucho el sollozo de su madre - ¡Tú eres lo peor que me pudo tocar a mí!, ¡fui un pobre desgraciado que estuvo de malas cuando le toco la repartición de familia! – Rió - ¡Tengo un hermano con un ego tan alto como las montañas, que no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que tiene al frente, una madre que solo me sonríe falsamente y que no es si quiera capaz de preguntarme como estoy y un _padre_… que parece que no existiera!

- Sasuke…

- No he terminado, ¿qué has hecho tú por mí aparte de sacarme en cara todo lo que hago? – Observo a su hermano mientras lo señalaba – no haces más que alabar al gran Itachi.

- Hmp.

- ¿Te digo algo? siéntete feliz – Sasuke cerró los ojos – no iré a Todai.

- ¿¡Qué! – Su padre bramo - ¿¡Piensas quedarte vagando!

- No, han aceptado mi solicitud en Duke – respiro tranquilo – a penas termine el instituto me iré de la casa, no te preocupes yo mismo me mantendré, no necesitas pagarme la universidad.

Ninguno contesto. Sasuke subió a su habitación y como la noche anterior se acostó a dormir cansado.

.º.º.º.

El fin de semana había pasado volando. Se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo adelantando trabajos finales, el año escolar estaba terminando y Sasuke tenía la oportunidad de presentar trabajos e irse a penas le dieran su diploma. No le importaba la ceremonia de graduación y mucho menos el PROM.

Su poca relación familiar se había mantenido igual que siempre. Había cambiado su forma de vestir, no iba a desaprovechar todo lo que habían gastado en ropa y accesorios aquel día. Después de todo, esos consejos no los iba a echar a la borda.

El lunes en la mañana no espero a Naruto. El chico lo había llamado el sábado y habían hablado por lo menos media hora por celular, al final el oji azul lo había disculpado y lo había invitado el lunes a comer ramen en Ichiraku con Sakura.

Entro rápidamente a su aula de clase y se acomodo rápidamente en su puesto. Miles de miradas estaban en el.

- ¿Eres nuevo? – Observo burlón como la peli roja se lo comía con la mirada.

Quiso gritarle ciega – No, Karin, no soy nuevo – la miro molesto.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Hmp.

- Vaya, te has hecho un cambio extremo.

- Sí, tu también deberías hacerte uno, créeme te serviría mucho.

Escucho una risita suave. Sakura reía por lo que él había dicho. Karin desapareció echando fuego por las orejas.

- Hola – susurro ella suavemente.

- Hola.

- Sabes, el viernes no tuve oportunidad de verte como hoy – Sasuke la miro confundido – te vez muy bien Sasuke-kun, más lindo de lo normal.

Como es común sus mejillas enrojecieron – Gracias.

- Es verdad – la chica se acomodo a su lado – te sonara repetitivo ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke rió. Sakura era una de esas pocas personas que lo tranquilizaban.

- Ahora si – respondió - ¿Te aceptaron en Todai?

- Sí – La peli rosa sonrió feliz – a Naruto y Hinata también.

- Estarán todos juntos.

- Estaremos todos juntos Sasuke-kun – Sakura lo miro confundida – a ti también te aceptaron.

- Sí, pero no iré a Todai.

Su _amiga _lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pudo jurar que sus ojos se habían cristalizado. Sasuke respiro y le conto todo lo que había sucedió del jueves al domingo, todo con lujo de detalles.

- ¿Solo por eso iras a Duke, por tu padre?

- No es solo por eso – miro sus hermosos ojos verdes – quiero demostrarle que no necesito de él, Sakura, no quiero seguir viviendo a la sombra de Itachi, quiero salir por mí mismo, aprender a creer más en mi. Lo de Duke lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho, solo que no sabía que me iban a aceptar por eso no te lo había dicho. Todai era mi segunda opción.

- Te irás muy lejos…

- Hey linda, no te pongas triste – Sasuke tomo valor de donde no lo tenía y la abrazo fuertemente, la chica hizo lo mismo – prometo escribirte cada semana Sakura, tu harás lo mismo ¿a que si?

Sakura asintió – Te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp… yo también.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que llego el profesor. Naruto no tenía esa hora con ellos.

.

.

.

- ¡Me voy a sentir muy sola!

- ¿Y Sai?

Sakura hizo un puchero – El ira a otro lado muy lejos de acá. ¡Sasuke-kun!

- Hmp.

- Voy a hacer un mal trió, Naruto se la pasara con Hinata y yo saldré sobrando.

- Hmp.

- ¿Es lo único que puedes decir?

El Uchiha rió – Perdón, pero no se que más decirte. Pensé que irías con Sai a la universidad.

- Pues ya ves que no, ¡tú eras mi pareja no Sai!

- El es tu novio.

- Sí, sí, eso lo sé – la chica se encogió de hombros – terminaremos apenas salgamos de acá.

Sasuke se sorprendió.

- Ya sabes – Sakura rió – amor de lejos, felices los cuatro.

El negó riendo feliz. Si no fuera a Duke hasta de pronto lo hubiera intentado, pero ya no había nada que hacer, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Hmp.

- Lo tomare como un sí.

Inevitablemente el corazón de Sasuke se sintió feliz, el necesitaba madurar, quería aprender a valorarse más, a entender su lugar en esta vida. Por eso había decidido irse, Duke era su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. No vería en mucho tiempo a Sakura, ni a Naruto, eso era lo que más lamentaba. Pero estaba seguro que cuando regresara, aquella chica peli rosa sería algo más que su simple amiga. Sakura era mucho, mucho más.

- ¡Teme suke!

Ambos voltearon a mirar riendo. Las cosas volvían a ser como siempre, al menos por ahora.

_**FIN.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**¡Holaaaa! Volví con esta pequeña historia.**_

_**Iba a terminar aquí, pero después me dije, ¡es un sasusaku! Y en toda la historia Sakura apenas sale. ¡Aparece más Itachi!**_

_**Así que el ultimo capitulo que falta será el epilogo, un poco más largo y ahí realmente habrá sasusaku.**_

_**Por qué lo termine así, bueno, Sasuke necesita aprender a quererse y eso no pasa de un día para otro, es un proceso largo, créanme yo sé lo que es.**_

_**Y Sakura no podía simplemente enamorarse de Sasuke de un momento a otro.**_

_**En fin, en el epilogo resolveré todo eso.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios.**_

_**SAYONARA^^.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** - Me he hecho novia de Sai ¿Puedes creerlo? – Sakura sonrió aun más después de decírselo. Como si fuera un cristal cayendo al piso, Sasuke escucho su corazón romperse en pedacitos. Y él había pensado que el día no podía ser peor. No pudo estar más equivocado.- A.U.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**: … :¨*PERDEDOR*¨: … :**

**EPILOGO**

Sasuke fijo sus penetrantes ojos negros en la pequeña rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a él.

- Hmp.

- Yo…

Suspiro, esa escena se repetía todos los días.

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde su ida de Japón. Los primeros días habían sido todo un completo caos; un japonés recorriendo los pasillos de aquella gigante universidad era muy común. Muchos le miraban con curiosidad y después con indiferencia; al fin y al cabo el solo era un punto más en aquel lugar lleno de extranjeros y nativos.

Duke era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. El primer día se había perdido completamente y en vez de encontrar la facultad de Medicina había terminado en la de Artes y Ciencias y después en la capilla de la universidad.

Una muy colaboradora chica que montaba en bicicleta se había ofrecido a llevarlo; ella también estudiaba en el mismo lugar. Sorprendido por aquel despliegue de amabilidad se subió en los conos de la bicicleta y agradecido le ofreció una sonrisa. No demoro más de cinco minutos en llegar y avergonzado se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había empezado; Sasuke solo se había dedicado a dar vueltas estúpidamente.

- Etto…

Volvió a fijar su atención en la rubia.

- Hmp.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- Hmp – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¡Uchiha!

Más que agradecido giro su mirada hacia el peli rojo que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Escucho el bufido de la chica, que con la cabeza gacha se alejo.

- ¡Uchiha!

- Hmp.

- ¡Tú siempre tan conversador!

- ¿Hmp?

- Hablo enserio amigo, tu vocabulario es bastante limitado – el peli rojo rió – como sea, el entrenador quiere vernos en el gimnasio en este preciso momento.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ni idea.

Sabaku no Gaara; otro japonés en aquel gigante mundo.

Sorpresivamente había sido por él que Sasuke se había integrando al equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, los diablos azules de Duke un equipo bastante famoso y talentoso en el estado de Carolina del Norte y también en todo Estados Unidos.

Los primeros tres meses en la facultad cuando ya se había familiarizado con todo aquel caos lleno de hormonas, fiestas y quien sabe que más; Sasuke se había cruzado con el gimnasio de la universidad con Gaara.

En la mitad de la cancha de baloncesto, el peli rojo colorado por el ejercicio, lanzaba el balón una y otra vez; admirado observo como el chico encestaba todos y cada uno de los tiros que lanzaba.

El Uchiha se había acomodado en las gradas y le observo hasta que termino.

Después de una hora, Gaara se había fijado en él y le había llamado para que participara.

"¿_Me ayudaras con el entrenamiento?_" esas habían sido sus palabras.

"_Eh… no tengo idea de cómo se juega_" Sasuke respondió sinceramente. Aún así, Gaara que había sonreído mientras negaba con la cabeza y le había lanzado el balón mientras le invitaba a jugar de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa no era tan malo como lo esperaba, todo lo contrario. El tiempo en el que jugó con el peli rojo se había convertido en un momento refrescante y liberador; Sasuke aún no tenía amigos y las personas con las que se hablaba eran muy pocas, así que divertirse un rato con aquel extraño chico de nombre Gaara le había resultado sorprendente.

Al rato de haberse presentado y de enterarse que Sabaku pertenecía a la facultad de Ingeniería – más específicamente a la de Biomédica - Gaara le había indicado que el próximo semestre serían las pruebas para la admisión de los nuevos miembros del equipo de baloncesto, el peli rojo se iba a presentar y estaba seguro que el Uchiha podía lograr pasar también.

Sasuke más incrédulo que nunca se había negado. Era consciente de su físico delgaducho y de sus reflejos lentos; sorpresivamente el peli rojo se había reído de él y le había llamado ciego. Después de carcajearse a costillas del Uchiha se había ofrecido a entrenar con él.

"_Aún tenemos tiempo, será como una mutua ayuda, tú entrenas mientras yo también lo hago ¿qué te parece Uchiha?_"

Al final había terminado aceptando. Fueron tres largos meses de entrenamiento; y contra todo pronóstico logro un puesto en el equipo. Sabaku le instruyo en todo lo relacionado con el equipo y el baloncesto, Sasuke debía saber al menos lo principal sobre el deporte.

Sasuke era _Escolta__*****_y Gaara _Alero__*****__._ Esos puestos los habían ganado con sudor y mucho, mucho entrenamiento. Había sido un gran golpe de suerte para el pelinegro.

- ¿En verdad no sabes que quiere el entrenador, Sabaku no?

- No – Gaara le miro - ¿has aceptado la invitación de aquella rubia?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Que lastima, estaba más que hermosa, yo si la habría aceptado!

- Tú sales con todo espécimen femenino que tenga buenas piernas.

El peli rojo se encogió de hombros, - No soy tan exigente como tu Uchiha, ¡nunca te he conocido ni una sola chica!

- Hmp, no veo la necesidad de ir saltando de cama en cama; prefiero esperar.

- ¡Rayos amigo, eso ha sonado demasiado santurrón! ¡Hay que disfrutar de la vida Uchiha, solo hay una y es corta!

- Eres raro Sabaku no, sino supiera porque llevas ese tatuaje con el kanji del amor en la frente pensaría que eres una persona totalmente diferente.

- El tatuaje es una simple nimiedad, lo llevo desde hace mucho y sabes que es como una promesa o un recuerdo más específicamente.

- Hmp – Sasuke prefirió no seguir hablando, ese tema era aún muy espinoso para su joven amigo.

Al mes de conocerse y de tener la suficiente confianza, Sasuke le había preguntado la razón del tatuaje de su frente. Gaara que estático le miraba le había respondido después de un tiempo.

Con tan solo tres años el chico había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente de tráfico en Tokio; había entrado automáticamente al sistema de adopción al no tener ningún familiar que se responsabilizara de él. Cinco años después una familia Norteamericana había venido en busca de un hijo y habían quedado encantados y prendados con el pequeños peli rojo de ojos aguamarina; Gaara fue dado en adopción meses después, aun conservando su apellido japonés se traslado al nuevo continente.

Sus nuevos padres se había encargado de colmarlo de atención y el chico siempre había crecido sabiendo su procedencia por eso mismo sus padres nunca habían querido cambiarle el apellido. Querían que el chico fuese autónomo y decidiera por el mismo. A Sabaku no, nunca le hizo falta nada. Después de todo, sus recuerdos infantiles de sus verdaderos padres eran muy borrosos; Gaara apenas los recordaba y lo único que tenía de ellos era un retrato que aun guardaba con adoración.

Cuando Gaara cumplió quince y se encontraba aún en el instituto, una castaña de nombre Matsuri un año menor, se había fijado en él y viceversa. Salieron por dos años, el peli rojo nunca se había sentido tan enamorado, la castaña era lo que él llamaba _el amor de su vida_. Nunca había amado tanto a alguien.

El día de su aniversario, ambos habían decido hacerse un tatuaje con el kanji del amor como una promesa de juramento eterno; Gaara en la frente y la chica en el hombro izquierdo. Esa misma noche fueron a celebrar, bailaron y bebieron hasta que estuvieron satisfechos; cuando el peli rojo dejo a una Matsuri bastante más embriagada que él en la casa, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

A la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas enormes ganas de vomitar, Gaara recibió una llamada de la madre de Matsuri, que alarmada le había pedido que fuera inmediatamente al hospital central; la castaña había sufrido una intoxicación a causa de alcohol… alcohol adulterado. El peli rojo no alcanzo a llegar cuando la chica finalmente se había vencido y había muerto. El dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar habían desaparecido inmediatamente.

Duro algunos meses sin salir de su cuarto y perdió el último año del instituto. Cuando se dio cuenta que las cosas nunca cambiarían decido hacer algo por el mismo, salió de su encierro y volvió a tener citas, nunca volvió a sentir las estúpidas mariposas en el estomago y con el tiempo dejo de creer en el amor.

Como Gaara había terminado su relato: _Mi alma gemela ya ha muerto, no tengo nada importante que buscar._

Ahora era el típico Casanova que le gustaban las fiestas y las mujeres – gracias a Kami no era adicto al alcohol al contrario le tenía fobia -, el peli rojo le recordaba a su hermano, cambiaba de chica como de ropa y lo hacía sin ningún remordimiento de por medio. Solo lo hacía por diversión y satisfacción propia.

Y si Sasuke pensaba que su vida había sido un asco, solo bastaba con oír el pasado de su amigo para cambiar de idea.

- ¡Hasta que por fin llegan par de imbéciles!

El entrenador Smith bramo por todo el gimnasio. El tipo era todo un cuento, pero gracias a él Sasuke había logrado crecer cinco centímetros más, su condición física era excelente y sus reflejos y agilidad habían mejorado sorprendentemente.

- ¡Entrenador! - Gaara le miro sonriendo.

- No me hagas caras Sabaku no – Smith miro a Sasuke – tú Uchiha ¿por qué has demorado tanto?

- Hmp.

- Una chica le pedía una cita – Gaara rió al ver la cara del Uchiha.

- Una cita… _de nuevo –_ Su entrenador le miro con la boca abierta – no eres ni la sombra del debilucho enano que conocí aquella vez.

Y era verdad. Aun así, Sasuke era el más bajo de todos los demás integrantes del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad; su 1.75 m, era un nada comparado con los demás que pasaban del 1.85 m.

- ¿En qué podemos ayudarle entrenador?

- ¡Pruebas! ¡Hoy son las pruebas de admisión! La mayoría de ustedes partirán este semestre y el equipo necesita los nuevos refuerzos.

- No es justo, ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que ser nosotros?

- Porque son el único par de idiotas que no tienen absolutamente nada que hacer – el tipo rió - ¡andando!

Oh, sí, el tipo era un desgraciado cuando se lo proponía.

Sasuke se encogió hombros y lo siguió, Gaara bufando hizo lo mismo.

Cuando divisaron la enorme cantidad de muchachos que aspiraban a hacer la prueba para pertenecer al equipo, Sasuke y Gaara decidieron que su pequeño torneo de ajedrez planeado en la noche junto con otros muchachos, iba a quedar cancelado. No pudieron estar más acertados.

Ambos se permitían reírse de vez en cuando; algunos chicos ni siquiera sabían lo que era un _Base* _o cuando un tiro equivalía un punto. El Uchiha recordó aliviado su entrenamiento con Gaara, quien para su fortuna había incluido todo eso en su práctica.

Al final el entrenador les comunico que pondría la lista de los finalistas la siguiente semana.

- ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo es posible que se dignen a venir sin ni siquiera saber las reglas básicas? – El entrenador Smith bramo – Al final de todo no fue tan difícil y estoy seguro que ustedes par de púberos se han divertido ¿o me equivoco?

Ambos negaron.

- Bien, los veo mañana a la misma hora de hoy ¡¿entendido?

Ambos volvieron a asentir.

.º.º.º.

- ¡Senpai!

- ¡Oh, por favor!

Sasuke rió al escuchar la queja de su amigo.

Ayer en la noche Gaara no había asistido al torneo de ajedrez que tanto habían esperado, y esta mañana se había quedado dormido en plena clase; como castigo el profesor le había añadido a su trabajo final un tema más.

- ¡Senpai!

- ¿No puedes gritar más duro Tori?

- ¡Tu cállate maldito peli rojo!

Gaara gruño.

- ¡Senpai!

- Hmp.

- Siempre tan comunicativo – la pequeña chica rió – te necesitamos esta tarde en la cafetería.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es verdad enana, Sasuke ya término allí ¿lo vas a secuestrar acaso? ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

- Para nada en lo que tengas la necesidad de meter tu respingona nariz Sabaku no.

Sasuke volvió a reír - Dime Tori ¿tu mamá me necesita?

- Aja, el chico que te reemplazo ha tenido un percance, ¿te molestaría echarnos una mano?

- No – Sasuke no se pudo negar. Sus clases habían finalizado ese mismo día y se encontraba totalmente desocupado.

Además la cafetería y la media beca que tenía por pertenecer al equipo de baloncesto, le habían ayudado a pagarse la universidad. Nunca acepto ni un solo peso de lo que le mandaba su familia desde Japón, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a demostrarles que podía mantenerse sin ninguna ayuda de ellos.

- ¡Excelente Senpai!

- Si quieres yo también te puedo ayudar pequeña castaña.

- No gracias, no quiero a tus insoportables fans en la cafetería.

Gaara se encogió de hombros – Como quieras.

Tori… ella era un tema aparte; para Sasuke la castaña era como una pequeña hermana. Una señorita de 19 años dispuesta a escucharlo siempre que lo necesitara.

Era más pequeña que ellos, de ahí que Gaara le dijera enana. A penas media el metro cincuenta, tenía la piel bronceada, los cabellos de color chocolate y unos enormes ojos cafés. La chica no era muy femenina, siempre vestía con ropas oscuras y ropa holgada – sin exagerar mucho-, zapatillas negras y el cabello suelto, los días en los que hacía mucho calor se lo recogía en una moña alta.

Había entrado a Duke dos años atrás y pertenecía a la facultad de artes y ciencias. Los artistas eran intensos y libres, y ella era la muestra viviente de ello.

La había conocido hace cinco años, cuando él se encontraba buscando un empleo. El Uchiha se había cruzado con el negocio de la madre de ella, había entrado y pedido un café, la señora estaba tan liada que el pelinegro ofreció su ayuda sin pensarlo. Más que encantada, Tori, que aún asistía al instituto, le propuso un puesto en aquel lugar, Sasuke se había reído, sorprendido y callado después que la madre de la chica hiciera lo mismo.

Su amistad se había fortalecido con los años. Para Tori, Sasuke era como su hermano mayor, una figura a seguir, de ahí el término "Senpai". Era norteamericana, pero el Uchiha le había enseñado algo de japonés.

Muchas veces Gaara le había dicho que le pequeña era su mascota, su mayor fan; Sasuke le ignoraba y se lo atribuía a los celos… Porque sí, el peli rojo le gustaba Tori, quien no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso.

- ¿Senpai?

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Cuándo partirás a Japón?

- En dos semanas – Sasuke suspiro – mañana recogeré papeles y la próxima semana es la graduación.

- ¡Serás un gran psicólogo Senpai!

- Gracias Tori- Sasuke le revolvió los cabellos – Tú serás una gran artista.

- Yay.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa peli rojo?

- Esa fue una gran escena familiar enana, solo espero que no te vuelvas loca cuando el Uchiha se haya ido.

Tori gruño y Gaara rió.

Sasuke los miro de reojo; los iba extrañar mucho cuando partiera. Ellos había sido gran parte de su vida en aquel campus, gracias a ese par se había vuelto una persona más segura y confiable. Como dijo su entrenador, ya no quedaba nada de aquel perdedor idiota que dejaba que todo el mundo le pisoteara.

- ¡Enana!

Tori se había colgado en la espalda de Gaara mientras le jalaba los cabellos. Ambos reían fuertemente mientras llamaban la atención del que pasara.

Aquella escena le sonó a _deja vú, _le hizo recordar a Naruto y a Sakura…Su hermosa peli rosa, ¡como la había extrañado todos esos años!

- ¡Senpai!

Tori le saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hmp?

- Anda senpai se nos hace tarde – La pequeña castaña le tomo la mano y lo arrastro por todo el campus. 

- ¡Eh, enana y yo qué!

- Tú nada peli rojo, no estás invitado.

Sasuke rió nuevamente y esta vez su pequeña hermanita le acompaño.

.º.º.º.

_**Dos semanas y un día después.**_

- ¡Deja de moverte tanto baka!

- Pero…pero…

- ¡Pero nada, me estas mareando!

- ¡Pero… Sakura-chan!

- ¡Que te quedes quieto Naruto-baka!

El Uzumaki daba constantes vueltas frente a una Sakura mareada. Ambos esperaban que el vuelo de su amigo llegara. Ya llevaba una hora de retraso y Sasuke no parecía dar ni un rastro de vida.

- ¡Te he dicho que te quedes quieto!

La peli rosa cogió al rubio del brazo y lo sentó de un fuerte golpe.

- ¡Sakura…!

- ¡Vaya armando escándalo como siempre… dobe! – el pelinegro rió al ver la cara de sus dos amigos.

- Sasu…

- ¡Teme!

El rubio fue más rápido que la peli rosa.

- ¡Sorpre…!

Naruto abrazo/asfixio a Sasuke.

- ¡Suéltame dobe me estas ahogando!

- ¡Maldito teme!

- ¡Qué gran bienvenida usurantonkashi! – el sarcasmo en la voz del Uchiha hizo que Sakura se riera.

Naruto soltó a su amigo y lo miro riendo - ¡Te vez… mejor teme suke!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, después sonrió - ¿No me vas a saludar Sakura?

La peli rosa se sonrojo cuando vio aquella sonrisa de lado. ¡Como lo había extrañado! ¡Como había cambiado!

No parecía quedar nada de aquel pelinegro inseguro que había conocido. Sasuke había crecido más, ahora era más alto que Naruto, su cuerpo ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes, Sakura nunca tocaba demasiado duro a Sasuke por temor a lastimarlo – en ese entonces él parecía demasiado frágil – ahora era todo lo contrario. Aún llevaba los lentes sin marco y al ver sus dientes se dio cuenta que ya no tenía brackets, eso convertía su sonrisa en algo digno de admirar. Su ropa era cómoda pero elegante a la vez: un par de jeans azules y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, llevaba las mangas arremangadas y traía unas simples zapatillas negras con blanco. Su pelo por otro lado estaba corto y tan desordenado como antaño. Sasuke se veía deslumbrante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu entusiasmo? – Dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente – parece que no te alegraras de verme…

- ¡Cállate! – Sakura sonrió tímidamente y en un arranque le abrazo fuertemente – no sabes cómo te extrañe… Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp.

Sasuke correspondió igualmente el abrazo. Hundió su nariz en el cabello rosa de Sakura y aspiro el delicioso olor a cerezos que este desprendía. Rió entre dientes al sentir que Sakura se estremecía.

- Yo también te extrañe Sakura.

Naruto que se encontraba como observador no pudo más que sonreír. Esos cinco años se le habían hecho de lo más largos. A pesar de haber entrado a Todai junto con Hinata y Sakura, las cosas no habían sido como antes. Sasuke nunca fue del tipo conversador pero si de los que ofrecían una sonrisa y un buen consejo cuando se necesitaba. A Naruto le había hecho mucho falta aquello, sobre todo cuando en ocasiones llegaba a discutir con Hinata y no tenía a quien acudir; es cierto que tenía otros amigos, pero ninguno tan fiel y confidente como el Uchiha. Para el rubio Sasuke era el hermano que nunca tuvo.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, después terminan de saludarse! – Naruto rió -. Tu familia se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras se soltaba de Sakura y sutilmente colocaba su brazo encima de los hombros de ésta, estaba más que claro que no la quería dejar ir.

- ¡Es cierto!

- ¿Hmp? – Sasuke miro a Sakura curioso.

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste a tus padres que hoy regresabas? – Sakura le miro con las cejas fruncidas -. Estoy segura que ellos hubieran querido recibirte.

_Eso era lo que no quería – _pensó.

- Sakura-chan… - Naruto se rasco la cabeza incomodo – Sasuke teme no quería un gran recibimiento.

- ¡Pero es tu familia!

Sasuke suspiro cansado.

Después de que Sakura le diera unos cuantos discursos, los tres decidieron manejar hasta la casa del Uchiha. El Uzumaki se monto al volante y Sasuke decidió hacerle compañía a Sakura en el puesto de atrás.

Naruto aprovecho para chicanear su nuevo adquisición, un hermoso Audi R8 color plateado fruto de su trabajo universitario. El Uzumaki había estudiado derecho y había ganado algo de dinero en algunos casos en los que había trabajado. Con un poco de esfuerzo, mucho ánimo y paciencia había logrado comprarlo.

- ¡Precioso! ¿A que si?

Sasuke asintió y prometió comprarse uno con sus ahorros.

- ¿Y ya sabes dónde vas a trabajar Sasuke-kun? - Sakura le miro con sus enormes y profundos ojos jade.

Ahora que la observaba mejor, detallo que su cabello rosa le llegaba hasta la espalda y se veía igual de sedoso y brillante, tal como antaño. Lo que más había cambiado – decidió él- fue sin duda alguna su cuerpo, estaba seguro que la chica seguía siendo tan llamativa o más para el sector masculino de todo Japón. Estaba aun más hermosa que antes. Se pregunto molesto si aún tendría novio.

Sasuke recordó que la chica había estudiado diseño gráfico y en este momento se encontraba trabajando en una de las más grandes revistas del país _Icha Icha Paradise_. Ella le había mandado cada publicación a Sasuke desde que había entrado a trabajar allí.

- Hmp, desde la universidad me han contactado con el hospital central de Tokio – Sasuke sonrió de lado -. Iniciare la próxima semana.

- Aun no sé cómo se te ha ocurrido estudiar psicología – Naruto soltó la carcajada y le miro con sus ojos azules entrecerrados -. Ahora que lo pienso con esos lentes tienes pinta de loquero.

El Uchiha bufo – No soy ningún loquero dobe, solamente son un intermediario entre las personas y sus problemas. Yo los ayudo a enfrentarlos y a sobrellevarlos, ese es mi trabajo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Eso es muy noble de tu parte Sasuke-kun.

Ambos escucharon el bufido del rubio para después reír.

.

.

.

- Hogar dulce hogar – musito para sí el pelinegro.

- Sera mejor que saludes a tu familia – dijo Sakura sonriendo –, nos veremos mañana Sasuke-kun.

Se acerco vacilante para darle un beso muy cerca de la boca del Uchiha. A Sasuke se le removieron lo huesos y se pregunto mentalmente si la peli rosa estaba coqueteando con él. Se lo pregunto de nuevo cuando al final le guiño un ojo; fue poco consciente de las risitas que soltó Naruto al ver su cara.

- Hmp, sí, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando vio al par partir, se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta de su casa. Rebusco en sus bolsillos su antigua llave y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

Se decepciono un poco cuando nadie salió a recibirlo, después pensó que al final ninguno de ellos sabía que el volvía aquel día. Así que tomo sus maletas y subió a su viejo cuarto.

Abrió la boca y frunció el ceño al entrar a su antiguo refugio. No quedaba absolutamente nada de lo que antes tenía. La pintura azul había sido reemplaza por una color durazno, su cama doble ya no estaba y en cambio había otra sencilla. Al abrir su armario tampoco encontró su ropa, en su lugar solo habían prendas femeninas. Se comenzó a molestar cuando no vio nada de él en aquel lugar.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?

Escucho la puerta de su casa abrir y después cerrarse, las voces que le siguieron le indicaron que su _queridísima _familia ya había llegado. Suspiro listo para su encuentro.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras. Sonrió cuando vio las caras estupefactas de su familia.

Su hermano Itachi se había cortado el cabello y llevaba de la mano a Tomoyo quien sonrió al verlo. Su madre por otro lado seguía igual que siempre, no había cambiado en nada, ella al igual que Tomoyo estaba sonriendo y su padre, bueno… le volvió a dirigir aquella fría mirada.

- Hmp.

- ¡Sasuke-chan!

Lo próximo que sintió fue el fuerte abrazo de su madre.

- ¡Mírate, has crecido más! ¡Estás tan cambiado, mi pequeño niño ha crecido!

- Hmp, hola madre – Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Has comido algo?, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que regresabas hoy?, ¡No te estábamos esperando!, ¿Estás cansado?, ¿Qué tal la universidad?, ¿Te trataron bien?

- Madre… - Sasuke la interrumpió mientras desasía el abrazo – Si, comí en el avión, quería que mi llegada fuera una sorpresa y por eso no avise, el _jet lag_* aún me afecta, Duke es una universidad grandísima con muy buenos dormitorios y profesores excelentes, y sí, si me trataron bien, conseguí unos cuantos amigos.

Mikoto le miro por un largo rato y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

- Bienvenido Sasuke – Itachi se acerco y le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa amistosa -. Es bueno tenerte en casa nuevamente.

- Hmp – Sasuke asintió y después miro a Tomoyo mientras sonreía - ¡Anda chica, te has metido en la boca del lobo!

- ¿Sasuke, ha que…?

- ¡Meterte con mi hermano! – Corto el Uchiha menor mientras reía - ¡Que error más grande!

Ninguno respondió nada.

- ¿Y dime padre no estás contento de verme de nuevo? – Fugaku le miro con el ceño fruncido – estoy en lo correcto ¿a que si?

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros – Nada que te pueda ocasionar algún problema padre. ¡Por cierto, he visto que ya no tengo cuarto en esta casa! ¿A qué se debe?

- Tomoyo-chan se está quedando aquí – Mikoto le respondió con una sonrisa -, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Molesto aunque sin demostrarlo Sasuke negó con la cabeza – No me quedare en un lugar en el que ni siquiera respetan mi espacio personal madre – volvió la mira a la chica en cuestión -. Eres libre de utilizar el cuarto como quieras, al parecer ya no soy recibido en esta casa.

- ¡No, Sasuke!, puedo irme.

- No – El Uchiha sonrió de lado –, me iré yo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo Sasuke – su madre le suplico – puedes quedarte aquí, es tu casa.

- Hmp.

- Déjalo Mikoto – su padre le miro molesto – antes de irte me dijiste ser capaz de costearte todo tu solo, es buen momento para que empieces.

- Si piensas que utilice el dinero que me mandabas cada mes para mi manutención estas muy equivocado – Sasuke subió rápidamente las escaleras y bajo igualmente con sus maletas – cada peso que me enviaste esta en este sobre, puedes contarlo, no utilice absolutamente nada – el pelinegro le lanzo el paquete y le sonrió nuevamente –. Así que no tengo porque agradecerte, he vivido todo este tiempo sin la necesidad de tu dinero y lo seguiré haciendo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta – Por si les interesa estudie psicología, he conseguido un empleo en el hospital central de Tokio – les dio la espalda y salió de la casa a paso lento.

Mientras iba en el taxi su teléfono celular sonó.

- Si.

- ¡Senpai!

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Tori y rió feliz cuando oyó a Gaara gritarle enana.

.º.º.º.

_**Tres semanas después.**_

- Hola Sakura ¿a qué debo el _placer _de tu visita? – Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

- Etto…- la peli rosa suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos - ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

- Hmp, no, de hecho solo tengo citas hasta las dos – volvió a sonreír – si quieres podemos salir a almorzar después.

- De acuerdo – Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta del consultorio – Hinata tiene buen gusto Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha asintió de acuerdo. Miro su consultorio nuevamente, hace dos semanas que trabajaba en el hospital y se sentía dichoso. Hinata se había ofrecido a decorarlo muy amablemente cosa que él había aceptado. Las paredes tenían un color beige y en estas se encontraban colgados el diploma de graduación y todas las menciones que había recibido esos cinco años. Estaba adornada por unas cuantas plantas y otras pinturas. Su escritorio era de un color cobrizo y encima de este descansaba la portátil que cargaba para todos lados, además también había cuatro portarretratos: en una estaban Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y él mientras disfrutaban la tarde en un parque de diversiones hacía una semana, en el otro estaba él junto a sus amigos de la universidad: Tori y Gaara, otra de su familia antes de irse al extranjero y la ultima con el equipo de baloncesto de Duke.

- Sakura, Sakura… ¿Qué hare contigo?

Aquella tarde que había salido de su casa se dirigió a casa de Naruto, quien más que sonrojado que nunca le había dicho que era imposible que se mudara con el ya que Hinata vivía ahí también. Sasuke lo entendió al vuelo y le dijo que no se preocupara. Después de ello y sin saber qué hacer, se había dirigido al departamento de Sakura, ella con los brazos abiertos le recibió amablemente. Ahora, mientras que el Uchiha buscaba un lugar donde vivir se quedaba en el hogar de su amada peli rosa.

Consciente más que nunca, inicio un plan de conquista. Para su fortuna Sakura se encontraba soltera y no tenía _aún _ ningún prospecto a novio.

Había comenzado con pequeños roces o comentarios. Insinuaciones _inocentes._ Salidas a cines, parques a comer… Cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Aún recordaba el día en el que había llegado del trabajo y con un simple: _¡Hola… preciosa! ¿Quieres salir conmigo? _La había hecho sonrojar. Esa noche inicio su plan. Sasuke nunca había coqueteado con alguien y no estaba seguro si alguien lo había hecho con él – en el instituto porque nadie en su sano juicio se le acercaba y en la universidad porque nadie le llamo la atención a él-. De todas formas hacia su mejor esfuerzo. No podía negar que muchas veces se replanteaba la situación y pensaba en dejar todo así, pero otros días se levantaba más decidido que nunca y seguía adelante.

Sakura parecía encantada con sus comentarios, siempre le sonreía alegremente y aceptaba salir con él cada que lo proponía; se sonrojaba constantemente y algunas veces llegaba a tartamudear, a Sasuke le parecía adorable. ¿Qué si había logrado algo? Bueno… hoy era la primera vez que ella lo invitaba y eso aunque no lo pareciera, era un gran paso.

Volvió a suspirar mientras sonreía.

Miro el listado de pacientes y abrió los ojos como platos al ver quién era el siguiente. Rió al imaginar que problemas podría tener. Con una sonrisa en la cara y tratando de contener una carcajada se mentalizo y puso su cara profesional, salió de su consultorio y mientras llamaba al siguiente paciente utilizo su voz fuerte y seria.

- Hyuuga Neji.

- Soy yo doctor.

El tipo estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera se fijo quien era él. Para sorpresa del Uchiha venía acompañado de Ten Ten. Al parecer, pensó, serían problemas maritales.

- Sigan por acá – Sasuke les guio y les ofreció sentarse.

Cuando ambos lo hicieron, Ten Ten fijo sus ojos miel en el - ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

- Hmp.

- ¿De qué hablas Ten Ten?

- ¿Eres tu Sasuke Uchiha? – La chica volvió a preguntar sin hacer caso a Neji - ¡los años te han sentado de maravilla!

- Hmp, gracias – Sasuke le sonrió amablemente -. Bueno ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

- En nada – Neji se levanto bruscamente de su silla -. No dejare que el perdedor de la escuela se entere de nuestros problemas y además se ofrezca a aconsejarnos.

- Neji…

- Ten Ten ¿crees en verdad qué este idiota pueda ayudarnos? ¡Por Kami, no se ayudo a el mismo en el instituto y si quiere hacerlo con otros!

Sasuke se estaba comenzando a molestar. Neji siempre fue un bastardo arrogante que se creía mejor que el resto del mundo y al parecer seguía siendo igual. No entendía como Ten Ten había terminado con él.

- Hyuuga – Sasuke le llamo con voz neutra – no me voy a meter en tu vida ni mucho menos, eso no es de mi incumbencia. Pero si te pido respeto y si no quieres mi ayuda perfecto, puedes irte, ya sabes la salida. Así que por favor no gastes mi valioso tiempo y retírate.

- ¿Qué me has dicho?

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto sordo Hyuuga? ¡Si no quieres mi ayuda, lárgate!

- ¡Maldito…!

- ¡Es suficiente Neji! – Ten Ten se levanto de su asiento furiosa -. Siempre es lo mismo, por eso nuestra relación no funciona ¡te crees mejor que los demás y no es cierto! Ni siquiera eres capaz de decir que es lo que _supuestamente _sientes por mí.

- Ten Ten…

- ¡Cállate! Neji, en verdad quiero darte otra oportunidad, pero tú no me estas ayudando ¡no quiero estar con un hombre que no es capaz de admitir sus errores, que se cree perfecto cuando no lo es!

¡Oh, por Kami! La peli castaña tenía carácter. Sasuke temió por Neji. Después de todo era familiar de Hinata.

- Chicos – El Uchiha se levanto conciliador -, vamos relájense, no es bueno explotar de esa forma. Lo mejor será hablar tranquilamente ¿qué dicen?

- Perdón– la chica se sentó, aún seguía molesta -. Nos quedaremos.

Neji también se sentó, lo hizo de mala gana. Al menos Sasuke supo que para el Hyuuga, Ten Ten era valiosa, se hubiera ido si no fuera así.

.º.º.º.

Sakura Haruno se retorcía nerviosamente las manos. Se sentía ansiosa, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir en cualquier momento. Rió tontamente al leer nuevamente el mensaje que le había mandado Sasuke hace unos minutos:

_Hola hermosa, espérame en tu oficina, ya he salido del hospital, llego en una hora. Piensa en qué lugar quieres ir a almorzar y ponte más bella de lo que ya eres. _

_S.U. _

Cuando recibió el mensaje pensó que estaba leyendo mal. Esas palabras no parecían escritas por el mismo Sasuke que había conocido años atrás. Nunca pensó que cambiara tanto y mucho menos que se volviera tan guapo y _sexy… _Sakura movió su cabeza frenéticamente: _es mi amigo, Sasuke es solo mi amigo_, bufo, esas palabras ya no le estaban ayudando, sobre todo después de descubrir que quería al Uchiha como algo más que un amigo, _Es mi amigo, Sasuke-kun es mi amigo, nada más Sakura, no te hagas ilusiones_. A quién quería engañar, estaba bastante interesada en él, por algo lo había invitado esta mañana, se había tomado la molestia de desviarse del camino y pasar por el hospital solo para hacerle la propuesta. Sakura se sentía estúpida.

Tuvo el impulso de morderse las uñas pero se detuvo, Sasuke la quería ver linda y andar con las uñas mordidas no era lo más _sexy _que hubiera. Respiro profundamente y se dirigió al baño del edificio en el que trabajaba.

Se miro en el espejo del baño y se arreglo delicadamente. Miro su ropa: una falda azul oscuro unos cinco centímetros más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa blanca de mangas largas con tres botones desabrochados, mostraba algo de escote pero no era exagerado. Se sonrió a ella misma y salió camino al elevador.

- Bien… recuerda Sasuke-kun es solo tu amigo… _¡Sí, claro!_

Su corazón volvió a moverse frenéticamente cuando al bajar lo visualizo en la entrada del edificio. Sasuke hasta ahora bajaba del taxi. Recordó que aún se encontraba ahorrando para el automóvil que él quería, el cual valía un ojo de la cara. Hoy viajarían como siempre en el hermoso Mini Cooper rojo de Sakura, a ella no le molestaba para nada.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

La peli rosa observo apreciativamente la ropa del chico. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra con tres botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas, sus zapatos también eran negros. Se veía encantador en ese color, contrarrestaba con la piel pálida de Sasuke.

El Uchiha volvió su mirada hacía la chica, y sonrió de lado al ver lo hermosa que estaba. Se acerco a pasos lentos y la abrazo fuertemente cuando llego hasta ella. Suavemente deposito un beso en su sonrosada mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal tu día Sakura?

- De maravilla – La chica se soltó suavemente del abrazo y se alzo en las puntas de sus pies para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke - ¿Y tú?

- Fue un día de locos – Sasuke se rió al recodar a Neji -, bastante productivo a decir verdad.

- Me alegro.

Sasuke pasó su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Sakura y la acerco a él. Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el Mini Cooper de la peli rosa. El Uchiha tomo la delantera y abrió la puerta del copiloto a Sakura.

- Hoy manejo yo – Sasuke sonrió – será bueno practicar.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, le paso las llaves y se acomodo en el auto mientras Sasuke le cerraba la puerta y rápidamente se acomodaba al volante.

- Hmp.

- ¿Eso qué significa?

- Hmp.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y después le indico al sitio al que irían. Un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a unas tres cuadras de su trabajo. Era un lugar encantador, estilo antiguo y con una deliciosa comida italiana. Era el lugar preferido de Sakura.

- Perfecto Sakura, voy a hacer como si no hubiera comido allí todos estos días y me sorprenderé cuando la amable mesera me salude apreciativamente.

La chica gruño al recordar de que hablaba el pelinegro. Rogo interiormente que aquella chica peli roja – que le recordaba a Karin – no estuviera atendiendo el día de hoy. Era molesto ver como la chica se comía con los ojos a Sasuke.

_Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo…_

- Mejo vamos a un McDonals.

- ¿Y ese cambio?

- Tienes razón Sasuke-kun, un cambio no hace mal a nadie.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

.

.

.

- ¿Has encontrado algún departamento que sea de tu agrado?

_Di que no, por favor, di que no._

- Hmp, no, aún no – Sasuke tomo un sorbo de su gaseosa – ninguno ha llamado mi atención, son demasiado simples.

- O tú eres demasiado complicado Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Acaso me estas echando de tu departamento?

Sakura se atoro con su hamburguesa.

- Eh, ¡no, por supuesto que no! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

- ¿Entonces deseas que me quede… preciosa?

Sakura se sonrojo ante el apelativo- Etto… ¡Me estas poniendo nerviosa Sasuke-kun! - _¡oh, grave error!_

- Hmp ¿enserio?

- Si… - chillo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se acerco lentamente a la chica – Me gustas…Sakura, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. No descansaré hasta obtener tu amor.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua al oír lo cursi que le había salido.

Sakura se quedo perpleja mientras sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas – Tu…yo…

- ¿Yo también te gusto Sakura? – Sasuke se acerco aun más, prácticamente rozaba sus labios con los de ella – dime… ¿te gusto?

- ¿Yahashabladocontufamilia? – mascullo Sakura desviando la mirada completamente sonrojada.

Sasuke entendió perfectamente y más que dolido se alejo – Hmp, sí.

- Ah… - Sakura miro la mesa -, ¿y qué paso?

- Hmp, nada interesante – Sasuke se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- Ummm, me tengo que ir, ¿te quedas?

Sasuke asintió.

Sakura salió del lugar arrepentida, el Uchiha le había puesto todo en bandeja de plata y ella fue una tonta al no haberlo aprovechado. Se dijo así misma que debía arreglarlo.

- Baka… - susurro.

.º.º.º.

- Grandioso ¿verdad teme?

- Hmp.

- Tomare eso como un sí.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Es hermoso dattebayo – Naruto sonrió pero después hizo una mueca -. Aún así, siento que no fuera para ella.

El Uchiha suspiro – Te hare una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Hinata?

- Uh, todo – Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada -, es cierto. Pero principalmente su sencillez, la delicadeza de sus actos, lo frágil que lleva a ser en ocasiones; amo lo amorosa que es conmigo, la paciencia que me tiene, el cariño y la dulzura con la que me habla y trata…

- Hmp, bien - el pelinegro volvió a mirar nuevamente el anillo que sostenía su amigo - ¡Por qué diablos le vas a dar algo tan exagerado!

- Etto.

- Se supone que te gusta su delicadeza, baka, ¡ese anillo no representa eso!

- Ne, teme – Naruto le interrumpió - ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

- ¿Hmp?

- Ya sabes, ¿crees que Hinata-chan le gustará?

- La amas ¿no es así?

- Si, dattebayo.

- Entonces lo hará.

Naruto sonrió. Miro el escaparate de la joyería y se dedico a buscar el anillo indicado. Al fin y al cabo no todos los días se pide matrimonio.

Unos minutos después Sasuke movía su pie frenéticamente en el piso del local, ¡¿qué tan difícil era escoger un maldito anillo? Observo a Naruto molesto y vio como el peli rubio iba de lado a lado sin saber que escoger exactamente. La media hora siguiente el pelinegro se dedico a farfullar maldiciones hacia su amigo rubio.

- Baka…

- Yay – Naruto salió corriendo en su dirección mientras agitaba un objeto plateado -. ¡Este es teme, este es!

- Hmp.

Sasuke encarno la ceja mientras miraba el delicado objeto: El anillo llevaba un zafiro en el centro y a ambos lados de estos dos pequeños diamantes, en el aro venían talladas dos rosas, era de un color plateado. De alguna forma pensó que el zafiro se debía al color de los ojos de Naruto, y el color del anillo en sí, a los ojos de Hinata.

- Hmp.

- Hermoso ¿a que si?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Anda teme te invito a Ichiraku. El día de hoy has sido de gran ayuda.

- Hmp.

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

- No.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke!

- No.

- ¡Teme!

- ¡No, dobe!

- Teme…

- Usurantonkashi.

- Eres un amargado – El Uzumaki hizo un puchero -. Para que veas lo buen amigo que soy, yo pago el ramen.

- Sabes bien que el ramen no es de mi gusto. Además no voy a ir.

Naruto bufo – Como quieras.

Ambos amigos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al carro de Naruto.

.

.

.

- Avísame su respuesta dobe – Sasuke dijo mientras salía del auto de su amigo -. Y no se te olvide la promesa que me hiciste, me dijiste que ayudarías con la mudanza.

- Sí, sí, mándale saludos a Sakura-chan, y deséame suerte.

El Uchiha observo como el carro de su amigo se alejaba, quemaba tiempo, lo que menos quería era subir al apartamento de Sakura y volver a sentir esa incomodidad y tensión que se había estado dando desde hace tres meses. Si, tres meses desde que el Uchiha le había dicho que le gustaba y la chica lo evitaba sutilmente.

Tres meses desde que Sasuke había votado a la basura sus esperanzas y con ellas sus estúpidos planes de conquistas. El no servía para eso. Y tampoco se iba a arrodillar para pedirle a Sakura una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo el tenía algo llamado orgullo y no se iba a volver a declarar a alguien que después de todo lo veía solo como un amigo.

El _nunca rendirse jamás, _ no era para él, Sasuke no era tan masoquista. Por eso mismo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y el dinero, compro su nuevo departamento, uno que quedaba bien lejos del de Sakura. Solo faltaban unos días para que se lo entregaran y se iría por fin de aquel lugar. En un inicio había planeado comprar primero el auto que tanto deseaba, pero solo lo hacía con el objetivo de alargar su estancia con Sakura y de ese modo tener más oportunidades. Cuando la situación no salió como esperaba decidió cambiar de idea y comprar primero su departamento. Huiría de aquel lugar.

_Cobarde. _

Suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello. Sintió unas gotas caer en su cara; iba a comenzar a llover y el no traía ningún paraguas.

Se encamino rápidamente al edificio de su amiga para poder protegerse del agua. Paro abruptamente cuando vio a Sakura llegando en compañía de alguien. Su corazón se acelero y apretó los puños molesto al ver la escena que le siguió.

La peli rosa se estaba besando con nada más ni nada menos que Sai. Al parecer no había olvidado su amor de adolescencia. No podía culparla, el tampoco lo había hecho.

- Hmp, ¿interrumpo?

Sakura se separo rápidamente del otro chico y abrió los ojos como platos al ver quién era el dueño de aquellas palabras.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun… etto…

El Uchiha encarno una ceja.

- No es lo que piensas…

_Sí, claro._

_- _Hmp – se encogió de hombros -. No tienes que darme explicaciones Sakura, es tu vida no la mía.

- ¡Vaya, no te había reconocido Uchiha! – Sasuke desvió su mirada al chico -, has cambiado bastante.

_Bastardo - _¿Qué haces por acá? Había escuchado que te habías marchado de Tokio.

- Efectivamente Uchiha, pero volví hace unas semanas.

- Hmp, como sea. No les quito más el tiempo – su mirada se cruzo con la de Sakura -. Iré a un hotel, no te preocupes por mí; tienes visita y no quiero ser una molestia.

- ¡No! Sai ya se iba ¿verdad?

Al parecer el chico no pensaba lo mismo – Eh… si…claro.

- Ves, no hay ningún problema – Sakura le sonrió nerviosa.

- Hmp.

- Nos veremos otro día feíta – Sai rió -, te estaré llamando ¿te parece?

_No. _

- Etto… Estaré muy ocupada estos días Sai, no creo que disponga de mucho tiempo…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sorprendido. Él tenía entendido que las vacaciones de Sakura iniciaban la próxima semana… A menos, claro está, que quisiera evitar al estúpido de Sai. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

- Espero tu llamada entonces.

Sakura no pudo menos que asentir.

.

.

.

- Hoy saliste temprano del hospital Sasuke-kun – Sakura sonrió – me hubiera gustado que te demoraras un poco más.

- Hmp – Sasuke se molesto y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras respondía-, si quieres me largo para que puedas llamar al estúpido de Sai.

- No me refería a eso – murmuro mientras miraba el piso siguiendolo-. Quería darte una sorpresa.

- Hmp…

- El _beso _que viste…

- Tsk, ya te dije que no necesito ninguna explicación – Sasuke se acomodo en su cama.

- Quiero dártelas. Bese a Sai porque pensé que de ese modo podría olvidarte.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura se sonrojo y se mordió el labio inferior, a Sasuke le dieron ganas de besarla pero se detuvo – M-Me gus- gustas Sasuke-kun.

_¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?_

- Hmp.

- ¡¿Hmp? ¿¡Eso es lo único que puedes decir!

- Al menos yo no he salido huyendo – Sasuke sonrió burlón -. Así que te gusto… bueno es saberlo.

- No respondí nada hace tres meses, porque no estaba segura. Estás tan cambiado que me dio miedo que este nuevo Sasuke me hiciera daño. Cuando salí del McDonals me arrepentí, lo hice porque sentí que había perdido la oportunidad que inconscientemente quería contigo. En un inicio pensé que solo era simple atracción, tú eras mi amigo y no podía pensar en ti como algo más. Pero después te vi bajar del taxi y mi corazón latió tan rápido al verte; eso nunca me había sucedido con alguien.

- Después te diste el lujo de rechazarme… hmp, Sakura eres una molesta.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Tsk, sí, si lo eres, una molestia que me ha tenido todos estos meses - _y años- _detrás de ella – el Uchiha negó con la cabeza y llevo una mano a su cabello -. Tú me vuelves loco Sakura, me tienes enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo? ¡Yo!

- Sí, tú. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Las invitaciones a comer, las salidas que hacíamos solos tú y yo solo eran una manera de estar más cerca de ti, de que te dieras cuenta que no soy el mismo perdedor del instituto, que he cambiado…

- Te amo.

Sasuke se congelo. Se pellizco un brazo para verificar que no estaba soñando -¿Q-Qué?

- Amo al Sasuke que eres ahora; has cambiado para bien. Eres atento, dulce cuando la situación lo requiere. Algunas veces arrogante, pero sobre todo estás seguro de ti mismo, mandaste tus estúpidas inseguridades al caño. Eres un chico que vale la pena. Ya no te dejas pisotear por nadie, luchas por lo que quieres y has logrado todo con tu propio esfuerzo sin necesidad de la ayuda de alguien Sasuke-kun. Y-Yo te amo.

- ¿No me estas mintiendo?

Sakura negó – Lograste tu objetivo Sasuke-kun, lograste enamorarme, te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo. ¿Y tú?

-Hmp - el pelinegro rió – Yo también te amo… Sakura, desde mucho antes de lo que te imaginas.

La chica se sonrojo fuertemente y nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sentaba al lado del chico. Sasuke en un arrebato que estaba esperando hace años, rozo sus labios suavemente con los de ella. Se alejo un poco observando la reacción de ella.

Sakura que había cerrado los ojos al sentir aquella caricia los abrió de nuevo. Sasuke se encontraba unos pocos centímetros alejado de ella.

- Saku…

Sus palabras murieron en su boca en el momento en que la chica se le lanzo encima. Si les había gustado el roce anterior, ahora estaban fascinados.

Los labios de Sasuke eran suaves, tenían un leve sabor a menta y hierbabuena. Los de Sakura a fresas y vainilla, a Sasuke no le gustaba el dulce, pero los labios de la peli rosa le parecieron deliciosos y adictivos. Ambos se movían lentamente, totalmente sincronizados, no tenían prisas y lo que más deseaban era disfrutar del momento.

Se separaron brevemente para tomar aire y nuevamente empezaron. Esta vez era un beso más rápido, un poco desesperado pero cariñoso y placentero al mismo tiempo. Sasuke abrió la boca y rozo con su lengua tímidamente el labio inferior de Sakura, que sorprendida y feliz le dio la bienvenido. Una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos, se sentían en el cielo. Sus lenguas se movían en una suave danza para después hacerlo más rápido. De alguna manera Sakura termino recostada en Sasuke. Se besaron una y otra vez; no se cansaban, al contrario, les encantaba.

- Hmp – el pelinegro unió su frente con la de la chica apenas se separo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió a Sasuke. Sus manos que se encontraban en el cuello del Uchiha subieron lentamente y comenzaron un masaje en el cuero cabelludo de este. Sasuke ronroneo de placer.

- Eres mía, solo_ mía _y de_ nadie _más– la chica rió cuando oyó las palabras del pelinegro - , hablo enserio.

Sakura hizo un puchero – Lo sé, tú también eres _mío _Uchiha. La vecina del frente no tiene derecho a ponerte un ojo encima.

Sasuke puso una mueca de confusión - ¿Hmp?

- ¡No te hagas el desentendido!

- Tsk, en realidad no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

- Uh… ¡¿No te has dado cuenta que la vecina del frente prácticamente te come con su mirada lujuriosa y pervertida?

_Sinceramente…No._

- Hmp – Sasuke abrazo a Sakura -. Te pertenezco Sakura, nunca miraría a nadie más que a ti.

- ¿Te mudaras de todas formas?

- Sí, la semana que viene tendrás el departamento libre.

- Pero…

- En unos días me entregan mi departamento. Naruto e Itachi me ayudaran con la mudanza.

Sakura se desvió de lo que quería preguntar cuando oyó el nombre del hermano mayor de Sasuke - ¿Itachi?

- Hmp. Sí, estuvimos hablando hace unos días – se encogió de hombros nuevamente – hemos arreglado un poco la situación.

- ¡En serio! – Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke y se acomodaron mejor en la cama- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Hmp. Nada del otro mundo – Sasuke se percato que la chica aun sostenía su mano, la apretó un poco y en respuesta obtuvo un sonrojo de la chica -. Hace dos semanas Itachi llego a el hospital, había sacado una cita para poder hablar conmigo – el Uchiha cerró los ojos recordando -. Acepte hablar con él, no quería seguir peleando por estupideces. Me dijo que mis padres estaban muy arrepentidos por el trato que me habían dado. Sinceramente, también fue mi error, nunca hice nada para mejorar la imagen que tenía de mi mismo. Ellos no sabían cómo tratarme, pensaban que yo era más delicado de lo que parecía. Itachi menciono que papá se sintió muy mal después de que me había ido de la casa. Le dije que no le tomara cuidado; de todas formas yo tampoco le conteste muy bien. Me pidió perdón, por no haber sido el hermano mayor que yo necesitaba y por haberse burlado de mi apariencia por tantos años… Pensé en decirle que no lo haría, que por culpa de él mi confianza se había resquebrajado aun más; no fui capaz, es mi hermano y estar peleados no nos llevaría a nada bueno. Desde ese día hemos estado hablando, las cosas parecen funcionar.

Menciono que había tomado mi consejo y se le había confesado a Tomoyo. Al parecer estuvo a punto de perderla, ella se iba a comprometer con otro que no era él. Itachi reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y bueno ya sabes en que terminaron. Se casaran el año que viene. Por eso mismo Tomoyo estaba viviendo en mi casa. Itachi dijo que por el yo ya no tenía mi habitación en la casa. Nunca se imagino que yo me pusiera así. Dijo que si quería regresar podía hacerlo, su novia ahora duerme con el.

- ¿Y tus padres? – Sakura recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke -, me preocupa la relación que tienes con ellos, sobre todo con tu papá.

- Con ellos hable hace dos días. Tuvimos una cena familiar. No quise molestarte por eso no te lo dije – le dio un beso en la frente -. Hemos quedado en buenos términos. Aclare las cosas con mi padre ¡¿Puedes creer que Fugaku Uchiha me pido disculpas?

- ¿¡Enserio!

- Ajá, dijo que lamentaba no haberse interesado más en mí. Todos estos años le estaban carcomiendo el corazón. Nunca quiso que yo me fuera, siempre aspiro lo mejor para mí y por eso me trataba de esa forma, para que fuera más fuerte de carácter. Su orgullo no le dejo pedirme disculpas antes. Mi madre… bueno, soy yo el que le debía el perdón a ella, estaba tan ciego que nunca me fije que ella verdaderamente me quería y siempre deseo lo mejor para mí.

- ¿Y lo hiciste?

- Sí. Me sentí muy mal cuando lloro – se recostó nuevamente con Sakura en la cama -. Itachi se rió de nosotros cuando mi madre pidió un abrazo entre mi padre y yo. En algunos días volveré a cenar con ellos. Es tiempo de curar esas heridas y abrir nuevos caminos. Por cierto novia mía, tú me acompañaras, quiere presentarte formalmente.

- ¡No me has pedido que sea tu novia!

- Hmp, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso crees que me la paso besando chicas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo?

- Pues…

- ¡Sakura!

- Okey… De todas formas no me has pedido que sea tu novia.

- Tsk, lo eres y ya. Podemos pasar ese momento tan cursi.

- No es cursi, solo quiero que lo pidas – Sakura se mordió el labio para no reír.

- Hmp.

- ¿Y…?

- ¿QuieresserminoviaSakura? – fue un susurro pero la chica lo escucho.

- No te entendí Sasuke-kun ¿puedes repetirlo?

El chico se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mientras hacia una mueca – Hmp ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura rió – Sí, claro que sí. Vez que no era tan difícil.

Sasuke no respondió.

- Sasuke –kun… - la peli rosa se levanto y comenzó a darle pequeños besos al chico – Sasuke-kun… - llamo de nuevo.

El chico se canso y la tomo suavemente de la cara para besarla fervientemente. Situó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la apretó contra él. Sakura subió sus manos al cuello del chico y jalo unos mechones negros del cabello de él.

- Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha la corto y la volvió a besar. No quería soltarla para nada. Sasuke dio la vuelta y se situó encima de la chica con las piernas de la peli rosa entre las de él.

- Sakura…

- Shhh. No te separes.

Tomo al chico del cuello y lo empujo nuevamente hacia ella.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Sasuke. Siguieron en lo suyo sin tenerlo en cuenta.

Los minutos pasaron y el aparato no dejaba de sonar.

- Hmp…

- No, no, Sasuke, deja que timbre.

- Hmp – la iba a volver a besar cuando se activo el contestador.

-"_Contesta maldito teme_"

Sakura rio al ver quién era, y con mucha renuencia dejo que _su _chico contestara.

- Hmp… Dobe.

- "_¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo?_"

- Tsk, nada que te importe.

- _"No me vasa a dañar mi felicidad teme-suke"_

- ¿Y eso?

- _"Hina-chan me ha dicho que sí, ¿puedes creerlo?"_

- No ¿qué tenía Hinata en la cabeza para aceptar?

- "_Maldito baka, ¡cómo te atreves!, ¡al menos yo se lo pregunte, tú no has sido capaz de decirle nada a Sakura-chan!_"

- Hmp – Sasuke rió y atrajo a Sakura a su pecho -, ¿enserio?

- "_Si, eres un teme cobarde, dattebayo_"

- Pues, Sakura es _mi_ novia usurantonkashi.

- "_Sí, claro, como no y yo me gane cupones de ramen_"

- Deberías revisar tus bolsillos Dobe, no te estoy mintiendo.

- "_¿Me estás hablando enserio?_"

- Sí Naruto, Sasuke-kun te está diciendo la verdad.

- "_¿Sakura-chan?_"

- Ajá.

- _"¿Qué diablos te dio el teme para que aceptaras?, seguro te drogo dattebayo"_

_- _Tsk, cállate usurantonkashi – se relajo cuando sintió las caricias de la chica en su cabello -. Mañana hablamos.

- "_¿Qué? No te atrevas a colgarme te…_"

- Eres malo Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp – le dio un suave beso y cerro brevemente los ojos. Estaba eufórico.

- ¿Te irás a vivir a tu nuevo departamento?

- Sí – Sakura hizo un puchero enojada -. Puedes venir conmigo.

- Etto…

- ¿Qué dices?, es un lugar mucho más amplio y servirán para los futuros Uchihas que vendrán.

Sakura se sonrojo ante el pensamiento – De acuerdo. De todas formas este apartamento es en arriendo. Además así la vecina no tendrá más pensamientos lujuriosos con _mi _Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

- Sas…

La callo con un beso. Uno que no quería terminar nunca.

Un muy mínima parte de sus pensamientos se puso a analizar la situación. Puede que aún estuviera en arreglos con su familia, pero, aún así, se sentía feliz. Sí, Sakura estaba con él, Sasuke se encargaría de que siempre fuera así, no la iba a dejar escapar nunca. En algunos años tal vez, le pondría un anillo de compromiso, tendrían hijos y afrontarían juntos todo lo que se les viniera.

Si la tenía a ella, podía considerarse completo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Hmp.

- Me gustaría quedarme con tu corazón… ¿Qué dices si a cambio te regalo el mío?

Sasuke rió – Ya lo tienes Sakura, ya lo tienes.

_Perdedor… ¿quién era un perdedor? Sasuke Uchiha, NO._

- Te amo Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp, yo también.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

*** Escolta**_**: Jugador normalmente más bajo, rápido y ágil que el resto, debe tener un buen tiro y dominio del balón, ser bueno para realizar las canastas. **_

_*** Alero: Su juego está equilibrado entre la fuerza y el tiro. Es un puesto importante, por su capacidad de combinar altura con velocidad.**_

_*** Base: Sus características son un buen manejo de balón, visión de juego, capacidad de dar buenos pases, buena velocidad y un acertado tiro exterior. Es el jugador más bajo del equipo. Y dirige el juego de ataque de su equipo, mandando el sistema de juego.**_

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Lamento la demora tan grande, en realidad ya tenía escrito más de la mitad del chap, pero no sabía cómo darle un final.**_

_**Además he estado liada con los parciales de la Universidad y tenía mi cabeza en otra parte.**_

_**En verdad espero que este final haya sido de su agrado y satisfacción y que realmente valga la espera.**_

_**Espero sus hermosos comentarios para saber que tal les pareció.**_

_**Tambien quería darles las gracias a todas las chicas que estuvieron acompañándome, me agregaron a sus favoritos y me dejaron su opinión. Este chap es para todas ustedes.**_

_**Las quiero mucho.**_

_**SAYONARA^^. **_


End file.
